Moonlight Dove
by DaLantis
Summary: Kaira has taken the mantle left for her by her father and older brother and with it, she plans to finish their mission; the mission to save the world from MKO and Pandora. Can she do it while learning to balance teenage life at the same time? WARNING: Fem!Kaito *ON TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Author Introduction

Hey Guys and Gals,

Not many people do a story about a female Kaitou Kid, so I decided to be one of the first :D? That being said, please enjoy my new story known as "Moonlight Dove", a romance triangle between ShinichixKaito, HattorixKaito, and HakubaxKaito. You can't help but love this magical woman ;)

Please read my other stories_: Bloody Rose, To Hold a Dove, _and_ Knight of Pandora_! Bloody Rose is my current project and Knight of Pandora is currently on hold until I work out the story plot and regain passion for the sequel of To Hold a Dove.

Thanks so much!

Chow and Enjoy!

DaLantis


	2. Prologue: Under the Moonlight

**NOTE* **_I do not own Detective Conan or the characters. I do own rights to some of the characters I made up in this story though. Also, I did change some things, so please don't freak out on me for adding a few things or tweaking a few facts! Enjoy!_

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue: Under the Moonlight**

**KID POV**

The silver halo of the moon made her smile as she jumped across the rooftops, her white cape flowing behind her. She had her dark chocolate brown hair pinned beneath the wig she had made specifically for the cover of Kaitou Kid, her alter male ego. Kaitou Kid, the Phantom thief aka Moonlight Magician. The very name sent the hearts of many woman everywhere into flutter. She honestly wondered what would happen should any of her glorious fans found out The Kaitou Kid was actually a teenage girl like them.

It hadn't started out that way. In fact, it never would have happened if it wasn't for her father and older brother.

Her father, Toichi Kuroba was once a great, well-known and respect magician who could make everyone feel as though he were truly a miracle worker. He never failed to make the audience laugh and he never once failed to make his own family laugh.

Their mother, Chikage was a beautiful, devout woman who loved them and their father greatly, but like most happy tails, a tragedy takes place.

It was when she was six and her brother nine, that their father got on stage, doing his usual tricks. He had a new one he planned to show the audience that night and it was that one mistake, that one trick too many that ended his life. She never would forget that night, the night her father died in a fire that literally took the house down, burning it to ash and glowing embers.

Her brother, Kian Kuroba, had always been her best friend and protector. He was as magical to her as their father had been in many ways and even after the tragedy, he continued to make her smile. It was years later after their father's death that the two of them found out their parents secrets. The secret that their father was Kaitou Kid and their mother, Phantom Lady; two thieves well-known in the history books. Chikage didn't want her children following in their shoes, but when she saw their determined faces when they were told their father was murdered, Chikage had given in.

Six years after the disappearance of the thief known as Kaitou Kid, he reappeared with his partner, the beautiful phantom lady. Inspector Genzo Nakamori was delighted when the thief made his come back and he gave chase, enjoying the cat and mouse game he had once played with their father. No one seemed to realize that the new pair were not the same people as the old ones had been. Kid was but a fifteen year old boy and phantom lady, twelve year old girl. It was only because of never allowing police to get too close, that they were able to keep such a fact hidden from the eyes of law enforcement.

Everything had been going well. They had been doing their routine of searching for Pandora, the jewel that the organization who killed their dad had been after, for an entire year when it happened. Kian and she had been on a job to steal and check the jewel of Orion. They had gotten in cleanly and out easily enough, but it was those last few moments when they were sailing over the edge of the rooftops on their gliders, his white and hers black, that a shot pierced the cool night air. Kian gave a strangled yell as she swooped down, following the direction he was falling. She could still remember grabbing the edge of his glider just as the ground came up to meet them. The collision had been a nasty one.

Kian had flipped over, tumbling across the ground like a rock skipping across the water until he slammed into a tree and his entire body went still. Desperate to reach him, she could still remember ignoring her own injuries from slamming into the ground as she crawled to her elder brother.

"Kian", she called to him, "Kian please! Kian open your eyes!"

Her brother's brown eyes, deep and rich met her own purple eyes and she could see the fear, the pain, and the…the sadness written there. He lifted a weak hand to her, ignoring the spray of blood coming from his mouth as he coughed. She looked down at his chest to see where the bullet had gone and froze in horror when she realized it had pierced his lung.

"I'm…so sorry…K-Kaira", he had whispered to her, "Please… smile."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she held his cold hand to her face. She grieved over him, the white of their father's suit coated in blood. She didn't care if it soaked into her own clothes, she only cared about her brother.

"Don't leave me alone", she had cried to him, "I need you! I need you…"

He had smiled up at her, his eyes glazed as he gently caressed her cheek.

"You are so sweet to me", he whispered, her ears straining to her his weak voice, "I love you…Kai."

That night, a cold dreary night when the rain poured over them, the moon covered by thick storm clouds, she had lost the one remaining beacon of light in her life. Her brother…her only other source of magic and purpose…was gone.

She sighed as she shook her head, remembering that night. Standing here now on the biggest skyscraper of Tokyo, Japan dressed as Kaitou Kid in memory of her father and brother, was something she still couldn't believe she had done and was doing. People believe she truly was a boy and better yet, the organization believed she truly was her father. They had succeeded twice now in killing Kid and they didn't know it. She wouldn't let them know it until the day she stood before them and destroyed Pandora once and for all. Until that day…she would continue her mission. The mission her brother had given his life for. The mission to avenge their father and save the world.

A vibration in her pocket had her pulling her phone from beneath the white cape.

"Yes?" she answered.

"It's almost four in the morning. You have school tomorrow young lady. Where are you?"

"Sorry Chikage", she said with a frown, realizing she had been out much longer than she thought she had, "I went to visit…father and brother."

Her mother was silent before a deep sigh came over the phone. Since the day her brother had died in her arms, her mother had never been the same. She could still remember that night at the hospital. She had been sitting in the waiting room, her clothes still soaked through and drenched in her brothers blood as her mom ran in, followed by Inspector Nakamori, her mother's boyfriend and her father's former best friend.

"Kaira! What happened?! Where is Kian?!" she had yelled, grabbing the girl and roughly shaking her.

Nakamori who quickly noticed the shock the young thirteen year old girl was in, stopped his lover, taking her into his arms as he held her against his chest. He looked down at the girl, the same age as his own daughter and smiled gently.

"What happened Kaira-chan?" he had asked.

"Kian…we were just walking through the park and…Kian was shot. A car had drove by and shot him. I…" she stopped, her face white and her hands shaking. Nakamori later filed the report for the incident as a drive by shooting. The killers were never found, as no one had witnessed the incident but Kian and Kaira who hadn't gotten a good look at them. As for Chikage, she never once looked at her daughter the same. She had now lost her husband and her son under the same guise of Kaitou Kid and when she found out her daughter was going to continue it, she broke. She couldn't handle it and she left to start traveling the world so she wouldn't have to watch anymore. Kaira lived at home alone after that. She occasionally lived with the Nakamoris, but she never wanted to intrude. Genzo and Chikage had broken up shortly after the death of Kian and neither had said a word to one another since, though Kaira had the idea that Genzo still was in love with her mother.

"Kaira?" asked her mom over the phone.

"Sorry Chikage, I will be right there."

She snapped the phone shut before her mother could say anything else. Her mom was rarely home now days and of course, the one time she was home, she happened to be out later than anticipated.

Bolting across the rooftop, she dove down towards the ground, her white glider jetting out around her as she pulled up and started towards Ekoda, towards home.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Kaira walked in about an hour later when she arrived. It was five in the morning and only three away from the time she would need to be at school. Her mother stood in the kitchen, a somewhat irritated look on her face as she watched her daughter kick off her shoes. The girl already had her uniform on and her hair laying across her shoulders. Her purple eyes, so much like Toichi's made her heart ache as she sighed and stepped towards, wrapping the teenager into her arms. The girl stiffened beneath her embrace and Chikage let go. She knew she had lost the position as the girl's mother long ago, the night she had blamed her daughter for her own elder brother's death. It was that same night, two years ago, that her daughter had started calling her Chikage instead of mom.

"Did you eat anything while you were out?" she asked her.

Kaira shook her head as she flopped onto the couch, bone tired, but nonetheless, used to lack of sleep. Her mother handed her a plate with toast and eggs that she quickly scarfed down. Usually she just skipped meals and ate whatever she could when she had time. She supposed this was one of the good things about her mom being home again. That…and the house didn't feel so…empty…so cold.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get my things together. How long are you staying around?" she asked her mother curiously as she finished her glass of chocolate milk.

"Not long. I will be leaving tonight around eight. Will you be home?"

"I have a heist", she said without looking up at her mom.

Silence was the only answer, before the woman stepped around the table and moved towards the stairs. She stopped on the bottom step and turned to look at her daughter. The little girl who had witnessed her brother's death was now seventeen, no longer a child. She had been Kaitou Kid for four years now and she knew…her words would no longer stop the child. The child she had lost rights too as far as anyone was concerned because of her own selfish grief.

"Be careful…Kaira", she whispered and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Kaira sat there another minute before pushing the empty cup and plate away and heading to her own room. She stopped in front of the large picture of her father in his black magician tuxedo. Touching the edges of it, the picture turned, allowing her entrance to the hidden room behind it. Grabbing a handful of fun trinkets for today's classes, she stopped before heading back out when she grabbed the one family photo they had. A picture of her father, mother, brother and her all smiling and happy. It was the photo taken the same night her father died before his final performance.

"Watch over me…father, brother", she whispered, "I'm going."

She set the photo down and walked out, grabbing her book bag and started towards school.


	3. Transfer Student

**Chapter Two:**

**Transfer Student**

**KID POV**

The day was normal so far. Kaira had walked to school and had been met half way by Aoko Nakamori, Genzo's only child, as well as her classmate. Aoko was a sister to her and someone who had at one time, been in love with her older brother, Kian. She could remember all the times Aoko had told her of her dreams to marry Kian when they were older and how Kian would blush incredibly hard when overhearing their conversations. The thought still made Kaira smile, even today.

"So, how are you?" asked Aoko with a large grin, "You look tired."

"I am a bit tired, but nothing that I can't handle", Kaira smirked, "want to help me prank the teacher today?"

Aoko gave her a flat look and Kaira feigned hurt as she grinned.

"Alright, alright, geez, party pooper", she muttered under her breath.

Aoko just rolled her eyes as they walked into the school building. The other kids were all in their seats when the two girls walked in.

"Hey Kaira, Aoko!" yelled their friend Tamaguchi, "Did you hear we are getting a new student today?"

"Really?" asked Aoko in surprise.

"Yeah, I heard he is from England and a detective by the sound of it.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kaira, the word detective catching her undivided attention.

"Just something the teacher said yesterday about him being the son of the superintendent of the Ekoda police department. By the sound of it, the guy is brilliant and could be a senior already or maybe even graduated. God knows why the kid wants to be a junior still."

"Yeah…" muttered Kaira, her gut rolling. She had a bad feeling about this new transfer student from England.

"Attention class", started the teacher as she walked in. Everybody froze when they noticed the teen behind her. He was tall with a well-toned body both in shape and color. He had dirty blonde hair and two pairs of deep green eyes, showing his foreign blood that ran deep through his veins. "I would like to present Saguru Hakuba. He will be starting here today. Do try to get along nicely with him, will you?"

"Teacher?!" yelled Kaira all at once, an idea already going through her mind.

The teacher flinched, something that Hakuba didn't fail to notice as she called on the overly enthusiastic girl in the very back. "Yes, K-Kaira-chan?"

"Would you mind I showed him around?" the girl asked.

Hakuba studied her. She was moving a lot in her chair, meaning she was either, excited, nervous, or antsy. Perhaps a combination of the three, he decided. She also seemed to be staring at him with a look that clearly read…suspicion? No…maybe…expectation? The expression startled him. What was she expecting from him?

"I don't see why that would be a problem, but…" the teacher started until the girl cut her off.

"Good, thanks teacher!" she yelled cheerfully.

The teacher smiled nervously as she turned to him. "You can sit in front of Aoko. Nakamori-chan, raise your hand."

Aoko bashfully raised her hand. Saguru nodded as he started that way. The other girl still staring him down as he moved. He could hear some of the other students whispering amongst themselves.

"Do you think Kai-chan has a trick up her sleeve?" "Do you think he is a new target?" "I would be nervous if I were him" "Kai-chan looks really happy. Wonder what's going to happen?"

These types of comments didn't reassure him as he sat down at his desk. He noticed something wet squish beneath him upon sitting. Startled, he lifted up a…pie. He stared at it before looking at the girl who had, all at once, lowered her eyes an innocent fashion. He merely smiled as everyone stared at him in shock that he hadn't flipped out over the practical joke.

"Seems someone left a pie in my chair", he calmly replied as he placed it on his desk, the remainder of it on his chair and pants, "Would you mind if I go to the bathroom, teacher?" he asked kindly in a polite tone.

"Ah, go ahead", the teacher said in a daze, utterly confused by his passive behavior.

"Kaira-chan, was it?" he asked turning to the teen who was still acting innocent, though he could see the laughter hidden beneath the mask she had placed over her features, "Care to show me where it is?"

The girl stared at him in shock before a sly grin slipped across her face.

"Sure, come on Tea-boy, allow me to escort you", she replied with a slight bow.

It was only then that he noticed unlike the other girls in the class, she wore pants and a collared shirt. Was she actually a boy? No, the teacher and students had referred to her in the feminine. Lesbian maybe? He guessed, but he didn't think so, she just didn't give off that feeling. It was more like… tomboy.

"So tell me", he said as they walked down the hall, "How did you get the pie into my chair so quickly? I know I looked at it before I sat."

"Ah, well I am a magician", she grinned, "and a magician never reveals their secrets."

"I see", he replied as they arrived at the bathroom. He noticed her glancing at his pants now and again, a smile tugging her lips. She fought it, trying hard not to burst into laughter. He frowned as he wiped his hand across them and looked at the large crust that came off in his hand. She couldn't stop the giggle that followed and he smirked, when an evil thought came to mind. Before she even realized what he was doing, he shoved the hand full of pie into her face, smearing it across her mouth and nose and into her hair. She stood there, eyes wide as he leered and leaned against the bathrooms entrance.

"Now we are even", he laughed and went inside.

The rest of the day she glared daggers at him from behind his seat. He couldn't stop the victorious smile that overtook his face as the rest of the students looked confusedly between the two.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

When the bell rang for lunch, Kaira vanished to the rooftop, her place to escape the loud clatter of the other students. It was her happy place, her place to be alone. So you can imagine her surprise when she walked onto the roof to find Saguru Hakuba standing there, looking over the railing. He didn't turn around, probably didn't even realize she was there. Kaira watched him for a moment before sighing to herself and heading to the other part of the roof, as far from him as she could get. She laid down beneath the shining sun ad closed her eyes.

Moment later, a shadow blocking the warmth of the day had her opening her eyes again. She peered up at the somewhat smug face of Hakuba who stood over her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "Pouting?"

"If you must know", she said closing her eyes again, "I do this every day. You may leave."

He stared at her for a moment before sitting down beside her. She glanced at him, but she noticed he also had his eyes closed, seeming to enjoy the sunshine of such a beautiful day. The rest of the lunch hour passed like that. Neither moved away from each other, nor said a word to one another, they just sat there in the others company and enjoyed the feeling of being outside, of being free.

Kaira lost track of time. She was sure it had only been a little while since she had come onto the roof when she felt a sharp whack across the head. Opening her eyes, she stared up at an angry yet slightly concerned Aoko who was looking down at her.

"You slept through the entire second half of school. That's not like you. Are you alright?"

"It's time to leave already?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago. I waited for you, but when you didn't come down, I asked around about you. Hakuba was kind enough to tell me you might still be up here. I guess when lunch ended he left you there thinking you would come down in a bit."

"Hakuba did…huh?" Kaira muttered as she thought of the English teen. He had just sat there beside her the entire lunch hour. She never fell asleep in the company of others. Her fears of being found by one of her enemies never let her. So why had she slept so well in his company? More so…in a detectives company?

"Look, I'm worried about you. Did something happen?" Aoko asked as she took a seat beside her.

"My mom came back", Kaira whispered, knowing she might as well not hide it from Aoko.

"Really?" she asked happily, "that's good right? You haven't seen her in almost a year."

"Yeah…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aoko frowned, seeing her friend's sadness hidden in the depths of her eyes.

"She is leaving tonight. She only came to…drop off a few things."

Aoko gave a silent "oh" as the two sat there. Aoko knew how much Kaira loved her mother and how much she wished her mother would choose to stay. Aoko didn't know what had caused Chikage-san to leave and travel like she does, but it made her angry. Angry that she did so over the feelings of her own daughter.

"My dad is making pork and beans tomorrow. I know you don't like meat, but we have some cheese and wraps. Would you like to come over and have some cheesy bean burritos?"  
"Tomorrow?" asked Kaira.

Aoko nodded.

"Sure…thanks Aoko", she whispered as the other girl smiled and hugged her friend…her sister.

"Anytime, Kai-chan", she whispered back with a smile.

The two girls walked together hand in hand as they headed towards home.


	4. Quite the Catch

**Note* **_Sorry this chapter is so short! Hope you like it!_

**Chapter Three:**

**Quite the Catch**

**HAKUBA POV**

Hakuba looked around the room where the next heist was going to take place. He had heard about the Kaitou Kid in England when he had been chasing Spider, another thief who had escaped him on several occasions. When he found Intel pointing to Spider moving towards Japan, the home of his father, he made arrangements to go after him. He figured while here, why not check out the supposed "phantom thief" of Japan and see if he truly is as big a deal as they claim he is.

"You are Saguru Hakuba-kun, correct?" asked the inspector who ran the Kaitou Kid Task force.

"That's right. You are…?"

"Ah Inspector Genzo Nakamori. Your father told me you were coming today. If you need anything, let me or one of my men know. Just don't be too trusting, Kid has a way of sneaking in to the crowd rather easily."

"I will take that into consideration, Inspector", he commented as he turned away from the older man and began to look around the room at the layout. He could already see some holes in the man's guard set up. No wonder it was so easy for Kid to get in and out. He practically had clear access to each and every entrance and exit.

"Quite the set-up, eh?" asked a voice beside him.

He turned to see Aoko Nakamori standing there and behind her, ignoring his presence entirely, was Kaira Kuroba. He smirked, still remembering earlier, but his smile faded when he noticed the girl's glazed look. Aoko followed his eyes to Kaira and grimaced. Stepping up beside him, she whispered into his ear so only he could hear her.

"Don't ask about it. She is having some family issues right now."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the surrounding lay out. He noticed both girls looked completely at home standing with the large task force. Did they come often?

"Ah, father!" Aoko shouted when she saw her dad step out of the backroom.

He smiled when he noticed her, but frowned when he saw Kaira.

"Are you alright Kaira?" he asked her kindly.

"Her mom is back", Aoko whispered, but Hakuba still heard it.

Genzo nodded and smiled gently, but something dark passed his expression as he stepped towards the teen and placed his hand on her shoulder in support.

"Aoko said you are joining us for dinner tomorrow. Anything you want in particular?"

Kaira smiled, the glazed look slightly fading at his touch. She turned to him and shook her head.

"Anything", she replied as she placed a mask of indifference on her face, blocking out the pain that she no doubt still felt. Genzo hated it when the girl did that, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't force her to talk to him. She wasn't his daughter…though he felt like she was; like she should have been.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks, later Genzo", she called back after Aoko had delivered her father's dinner to him. Hakuba watched them go, a bit concerned. He didn't have time to worry for too long though, as Nakamori began showing him around excitedly, trying to win over his opinion on the Kaitou Kid.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**KID POV**

By the time Kaira returned home, it was seven at night. The lights of the house were off and her mother was gone, earlier than what she said she would be. Kaira didn't even bother eating dinner. Her stomach complained at her for it, after having missed lunch, but she honestly didn't feel much like eating. Instead, she curled up on the couch and watched TV as she waited for nine o'clock to roll around so she could begin the heist. It was times like this, when she was alone in the house, that she felt so…cold. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the fridge. Laying on the counter was an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and several hundred dollar bills fell out. Her mother's way of raising her. Next month, there would be another envelope in mail with more. She pocketed the cash as she forewent the fridge, even more against the idea of food. She stopped, when she noticed the picture of her and her brother six years ago. It was the only picture they had of just the two of them before he died. He had been fourteen and her eleven and it was a time right before they had found out the truth of their father's death. It had been before they became Kid and Phantom lady, the seconds.

"I miss you, Kian", she whispered to the photo as she caressed his face in her mind, her fingers touching the photo, aching for the real thing. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she brushed away and continued up the stairs. She passed the master bedroom and her old room as she headed to her brothers room, her new room at the very end of the hall.

The room was just like Kian had left it. His bed was a twin and pushed up against the blue walls. A desk sat beside it with several trophies for sports he had played. A photo of him and their dad sat there along with a small jewelry box that had been given for his fifteenth birthday by their mom. The jewelry he wore all the time now laid inside, its former owner no longer around to wear them. His closet still contained his old clothes. Clothes she now wore when she needed to dress up as a boy. The only thing on the walls was the large photo of their father in his magician attire leading to the hidden room beyond. Something neither of them knew about until later that year, several months after his birthday.

She sighed, as she opened the panel and went inside the dimly lit room. She grabbed her cape and suit and put it on, arranging her wig and makeup as she went. She grabbed the things she knew she would need, such as her card gun and then stood in front of the mirror making sure she looked like a good mix between her brother and fathers features. When she was certain she could pass as a man, she grabbed the top hat and monocle and started out the secret exit behind the house.

She had a heist to get too.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**HAKUBA POV**

Hakuba watched his watch. It was five minutes till ten, the time the thief had indicated in his riddle he had left for the police, that he would come to take the Stone of Roma. The Stone of Roma was a green emerald, pretty large for what kind of stone it was, but extremely valuable. He honestly had to admit though, the stone itself was ugly. Why the thief wanted it, he didn't know, nor did he care. He only knew that the thief had a reputation for stealing a jewel only to return it that same night or over the next couple days, always in the same condition he took it in. This particular fact had interested him.

His watched beeped, alerting him it was now ten o'clock. At that very moment, a gush of smoke occurred and the thief appeared. An arrogant smirk decorated his face as the top hat and monocle hid his face fully from view. The white suit and cape sweat around him like a king appearing before his subjects as the man's voice rang out across the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he yelled in English, surprising Hakuba. "Welcome to my heist! I shall now be taking the Emerald Stone of Roma."

"Over my dead body!" yelled Nakamori as he rushed the thief, along with his men. The thief merely grinned as he threw down sleeping capsules which exploded into a pink mist. Hakuba covered his nose and mouth as he darted through the gas and up the stairs towards where he figured the thief would run. When he arrived at the door, he stopped when he noticed the white clad phantom holding the jewel up to the moonlight. He didn't know what he was doing, but he figured now was his chance to tackle him. It was to his upmost surprise when the thief turned with a somewhat defeated smile as he tossed the stone to him. Hakuba caught it in confusion.

"Return it for me, Tantei-san", the thief replied, "It wasn't the one I wanted."

With those words, the thief vanished into the black of night.

Hakuba could only stare down at the jewel as he walked back downstairs. Nakamori ran to him and stopped when he saw the jewel. His grin widened as he swung an arm over the teens shoulders.

"Welcome to the task force Hakuba-kun", he smiled, "nice going!"

Hakuba could only nod as followed the police out. Just what kind of thief was this? He wondered as he looked up at the moon.

"Kaitou Kid, huh?" he whispered as chuckle tore from his throat and he shook his head.

How interesting.


	5. Small Problem

**Chapter Four:**

**Small problem**

**KID POV**

It was several months after the last heist that Kaira now laid up on the school roof again. By her side was Hakuba who had taken up the habit of keeping her company without a word during lunch. Neither really seemed to eat at all during this time, but instead they just enjoyed the sunshine when they could.

Kaira couldn't say she didn't like the detective, because over the past couple weeks, she had started to enjoy his company. The teen was actually quite smart, almost as smart as her and could keep a conversation going far better than most other people she talked to. Perhaps though, this was because their conversations mostly consisted of arguing and name-calling. Still, she had to admit she enjoyed it. It gave her something to think about, instead of focusing on the stressors of her existence.

"Oi!" yelled Aoko who nearly busted the roof door down when she pounded through, her eyes wide.

Hakuba and Kaira merely glanced at her, waiting for whatever it was she was dying to tell them.

"We are getting another transfer student!"

"Really?" asked Hakuba, "Do you know who it is?"

"I hear his name is Kudo Shinichi, a transfer from Beika High."

Kaira whipped her head up at the name Kudo Shinichi. She recognized it. Where did she recognize it from? She thought make to all of her heists and another name struck her that seemed to have a connection with the teen. Conan Edogawa. That's right…the little demon detective with the hellish soccer ball that always seemed to show up to thwart her at every turn. He had shown up about two and half years ago when Kudo vanished from existence. It had been several months, a little after Hakuba had appeared, that she had last seen her favorite little critic. She had to admit, the kid was adorable.

Why did those two names seem to be connected? She wondered. She had heard Conan-Kun mention Shinichi before, but it had been through one of her planted microphones. Interested in this new development, she grinned.

"Perfect, now I have two to mess with", she said with a laugh, more talking about as Kid then as herself, but both Aoko and Hakuba frowned thinking she was talking about pranks.

"You aren't going to do the same thing to him as you did to me, are you?" Hakuba questioned her.

She just gave him a sly look.

"Aw, come on Haku-chan, you know you loved it. Sides, look how good of friends we are now."

Her smiled widened as he scoffed. They really weren't friends, they merely enjoyed the peace and quiet they could give one another at lunch time while not being alone.

"Let's go meet him!" she cheered as she rushed down the stairs. The other two just stared at the door before shrugging and slowly making their way after her.

Kaira didn't care that they hadn't followed her. She wanted to see the new student and see why his name was a trigger that made her remember Tantei-kun. Running, she got distracted when one of her friends from her class called out a "hey Kai" to her. The distraction was just enough that it made her unaware of the person who had just stepped into her path.

The two bodies collided, both falling to the floor rather hard. She landed on top of him as he grabbed her, twisting so he landed on his back first. The force of the fall caused her head to swing down and her lips met his in an awkward kiss as they stared at each other. She pulled back immediately, shocked at the fact she had both ran into him and that they had just kissed.

The teen boy on the floor stood up, dusting himself off as he smiled at her, amusement obvious as he watched her face redden and her words stutter.

"That was quite the welcome", he replied, his voice as rich as honey and somewhat…familiar.

She looked up at him, her face still red, but her eyes widening when she recognized him. Tantei-kun! The large version! There was no denying it. She was a master of disguise and she could see quite easily that Conan and this man were one in the same, just older. It made sense. She had been told when working with Conan-kun once that he wasn't what he seemed to be. It all clicked for her now.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern when she continued to stare at him shock.

Replacing the shock with a neutral, yet still red tinged expression after realizing she had just kissed her favorite little critic, she nodded.

"I-I'm sorry", she got out before Aoko and Hakuba rounded the corner.

Conan or Shinichi, recognized him immediately and smiled as he stretched out his hand, embracing the others in a strong handshake.

"Good to see you again Hakuba," Kudo replied.

Saguru stared at him. Shinichi realized his mistake. He had only met the guy as Conan several months back before he turned into Kudo again.

"Ah, sorry, I have heard a lot about you so it made me think we have met. I'm Shinichi Kudo, a detective from Beika."

"Of course, I have heard of you Kudo-kun", replied Hakuba, "as you know, I am Saguru Hakuba, also a detective."

Kudo nodded as he glanced at the red faced teen girl, still staring at him. This time rather intensely instead of in shock. He took a step back as her indigo eyes peered at him, reminding him of someone trying to look into his soul.

"I think you are creeping Kudo-kun out", coughed Hakuba, also seeing the girl's intense gaze.

Kaira blinked when she realized what she'd been doing.

"Ah, forgive me Tantei-kun", she laughed and then stopped when she realized she had just her pet name for him out loud.

Kudo stared at her.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Err…Detective-kun", she replied, "I heard you were a detective like Hakuba. Is…is that not true?" she asked feigning innocence.

Kudo stared at her a moment longer before seeming to believe her.

"Yeah I am. Sorry, that nickname is just…used by someone I haven't seen in a while" he replied.

"Oh", she said feeling a bit awkward, "sorry about that."

He shook his head. Aoko and Hakuba looked between the two. Why wasn't Kaira pranking him? Instead, she looked red in the face and even Shinichi Kudo seemed a bit unsure of her presence. Did they miss something?

"Um, well anyways", she said laughing nervously, "it was nice to…meet you", she said blushing all over again when she thought about the kiss.

Shinichi also blushed red as he nodded. "You too"

She took off, dragging Aoko with her as she went, leaving Hakuba to watch after them in confusion.

"Did she do something?" he asked Kudo whose face only went redder.

"Ah, not on purpose", he replied, "We may have…ended up…kissing."

Hakuba stared at him.

"You kissed Kaira?" he asked, his voice flat.

"Err…yeah…not on purpose though. We fell and…well…ended up kissing."

Hakuba choked out a laugh as he bent down, trying hard not to laugh to loudly as the classes went on around them. Kudo watched him in confusion. Was it such a funny thing he had kissed a girl here by accident?

"Ah forgive me, it's just…it was Kaira of all people", he snickered.

"Is she…bad or something?" Kudo asked, completely lost about the others reaction.

"Err…depends on what you mean by bad, but…you will find out", he laughed as he started down the hall to their classroom. Kudo shrugged as he followed him, still wondering over the nickname she had called him. More than likely it had been just that, a nickname she had come up with on the spot, but why when she said it…did it remind him so much of the thief. Was it because he only called him that? Or was it something else…

He sighed, deciding to forgo the incident for now. He had just started a new school, he didn't need to be considered a total freak yet. He needed to reclaim his life and this was the first step. A new beginning.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**SHINICHI POV**

Kudo definitely did find out why Hakuba had, had the reaction he did earlier. Already the detective had dodged several pranks aimed at him that had regrettably gotten the students around him instead. Kaira looked mighty disappointed as she narrowed his eyes at him. He almost wanted to laugh seeing how upset she got seeing that her pranks had failed…again.

Beside him, Hakuba was fuming. The poor guy had gotten two of his own pranks and one of the pranks meant for Shinichi. Still, he was impressed with the others calm nature as though dealing with a child. Kaira was definitely that type of person. Someone who had a childlike wonder about her. Her eyes sparkled and danced when she played a prank or smiled. She also got along fabulously with most everyone, but he noticed the only ones she really, fully talked to, was Saguru Hakuba and Aoko Nakamori.

Also, there was something about her…something almost familiar that he couldn't put his finger on when he watched her expressions. She was a fairly good magician during the class, but he had a feeling she could do more than what she was truly showing people. He also felt the same way about her personality. It was like…she was hiding something dark beneath the surface. What though, he didn't know. It did however strike his fancy as a detective, making him want to know more about the curious girl.

Something else he had a hard time with was Nakamori Aoko's looks. Her appearance reminded him so much of his childhood friend and sweetheart Ran Mouri that it hurt him every time he looked at her. Ran and he had been close at one time until his situation as Conan came up. He spent two years as Conan, being her little brother until he finally was able to take down Black Organization and change back to himself. When he told her he had been Conan all along…well she hadn't handled it well. She refused to talk to him even after he had apologized profusely. She wanted nothing more to do with him and had moved on to dating Eisuke Hondou, a CIA agent who had long ago found out his identity. Something he failed to mention to Ran when she ran to him for comfort.

Seriously though, he knew he had no one to blame but himself for his turn of bad luck…or was it just continuous bad luck? Either way he knew he had hurt her pretty bad. He didn't blame her for being unwilling to forgive him, but he did wish she heard him out. She at least could have respected him enough for that.

"You look upset", commented Kaira who appeared beside him, her face mere meters from his own. He backed up quickly, his face turning red again as she stared at him.

"Err…just thinking about something", he muttered.

She nodded, but didn't move away, continuing to stare at him. Her hind quarters were nearly on top of Hakuba who was trying very hard not to push her away. The more she purposely waved her butt in his face, the angrier he got until he had, had enough and stood up, shoving her to the side. She was taken by surprise at how hard he had done it and she nearly fell to the floor if it hadn't been for Kudo suddenly jumping forward to catch her, barely keeping both of them from landing in a pile the same way they had in the hall.

Hakuba stared in shock. He hadn't mean to do it quite that rough. He was even more surprised at how fast the other detective had reacted in catching her.

"Are you okay, Kaira?" asked Aoko as she helped the two up from where they sat on the floor, their faces once again red as his arm stayed hooked around her waist. She nodded as Aoko helped her up. The two girls glared daggers at Hakuba as they passed and headed out of the room. Shinichi just looked up at him from the floor.

"Are they always like that?" he asked him.

"You mean annoyingly persistent?" Hakuba questioned.

"Yeah"

"Then yes, they are."

Shinichi sighed and then laughed. His life had just gotten a little more interesting. Whoever the girl was, he had a feeling, that she was someone special. Someone who would probably be his friend in the near future.

He had no idea just how good of a friend she would later become in the near future.


	6. Friendly Invitation

**Chapter five:**

**Friendly invitation **

**KID POV**

Kaira wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or upset that both Tantei-kun and Tantei-san now attended her school. Heck, they were now in her class! The only thing she was sure that was keeping them from suspecting her of being Kid was she was a girl and Kid obviously wasn't, but still…she wouldn't put it past either of them to later come to that conclusion.

Sighing, she changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with the words "Be my Valentine" written on it in black. It had been a gift from her ex-boyfriend, the illustrious Akihiro Araba, her brother's former best friend, who after her brother's death, left for America to become a detective there, without telling her. She hated that the shirt was from him, but it was comfortable, so she kept it.

Grabbing her wallet and stuffing it into the small black backpack she carried with her instead of a purse like what her mother wears, she headed out the door at a jog as she made her way down the street towards the local market.

"Good evening, Kaira-chan," called the stores elderly owner, Aya Cho.

"Evening, Mrs. Cho!" she hollered with a smile as she ran towards the back where the milk and eggs were located. Grabbing a basket along the way, she began loading it up. Milk, eggs, bread, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, pancake mix, syrup, and… she reached for the box of instant curry when a hand met hers at the same time.

She stared at Kudo who stared back at her. How did this manage to happen to them every time?

"Err…sorry, Kaira-chan", he muttered, allowing her to take the first box.

She smiled as she picked it up.

"I didn't know you shopped here, Kudo-kun."

"I don't usually, but I decided to stop and get some stuff before heading home in Beika for the night."

"That's…a pretty long trip here and back each day", she muttered in surprise.

"Yeah, but I don't really have much of a choice. There isn't anywhere else I can stay unless I wanted to pay for a hotel each day."

"Hmm" she hummed.

She still didn't know what made her do it, but all at once she smiled and stretched out her hand, grabbing hold of his as she began pulling him behind her.

"K-Kaira-chan?" he asked confused.

"You can come live with me then", she said with a wide grin, "sound okay?"

His response had been to gape at her before he eventually got out, "W-what would your parents think?"

"I don't have parents", she replied before she really thought about what she was saying, "it's just me. Come on. I have plenty of room."

Shinichi was stunned at her invitation, but his curiosity got the better of him when he agreed to it before really even thinking his decision through.

"Good, then tomorrow we can go get your stuff. It is Saturday after all. Luckily no school."

He could only nod as the strange girl paid for his and her stuff and led him straight to her home. He had to admit, it was a nice house but a little lacking. It looked like at one time the place had been very cute but the owners didn't seem to do much for it anymore. She unlocked the door as she flipped on the lights. The living room was small, much smaller than his own, but it looked homey as he noticed the vase of roses on the dining room table that looked fresh. The kitchen however caught his attention. It looked…almost unused as nothing cluttered the sink or counters. In the house of a teenager living along, yeah he had expected the place to be messy, yet it looked…almost untouched.

"Alright, so quick tour", she said as she placed the groceries down on the dining room table to unpack later, "This is the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Feel free to use them whenever you want. Up here", she said dragging him up the stairs to the first door on the right.

"This is the bathroom and the room next to it", she said dragging him with her again, "is your room. This is the guest room. I hope you don't mind the color."

Shinichi looked around the room. The walls were a peach color with the same colored sheets and comforter on the bed. The room contained a vanity and a desk as well as a large window with a small patio jutting out.

"It's really nice", he commented, though like the rest of the house, it seemed…cold, almost.

"Thanks", she grinned, instantly making the room a bit warmer with her smile as she turned to the door at the end of the hall.

"This is mine, please don't enter it."

He nodded as she pointed at the next two doors.

"This is my parent's room. I would rather you not enter it, but if you ever need to for an extra blanket or pillow, go ahead. I use the private bathroom in there as my own, so respect my privacy please."

He nodded again as she turned to the last door.

"This door leads to the basement. There is exercise equipment down there, as well as a small library with a sitting area. It was my parents get away place at night when they wanted to be quiet and not wake us up. Feel free to use it whenever you wish."

Again, Shinichi nodded as she ended the tour.

"I will write down my schedule for you, so that you know when I will be here or gone working my part time job. Understand?"

"Of course, thank you again for the kind invitation."

"Oh, I don't mind", she said, but inside she was beginning to panic. Just what had she been thinking inviting one of her detectives to live with her! Her! Kaitou Kid!

Honestly she didn't need to think about why. She knew it was because of two things. First, she was tired of a cold house and second, his facial expression at the time…it was like a kicked puppy. She couldn't turn him away with a face like that. Kian always did tell her she was a sap…guess he was right.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**SHINICHI POV**

Shinichi sat on the couch watching his host with interest. He had recently been given her schedule and to say it was different would be an understatement. She clearly listed her usual routine for him that she expected him to go by for the most part.

5:00am Exercise in basement

7:00am Breakfast

8:00am School

12:00pm Lunch

3:00pm Homework

5:00pm Dinner

7:00pm-3am Part time Job

"What kind of job do you have?" he asked her as she searched the fridge for what she wanted to have for dinner tonight.

"Oh, I work as a live theater assistant manager. It's owned by a friend of mine named Jii."

"I see", he replied as set the list down on the coffee table.

He noticed she seemed a bit frazzled in actions. Could it be that…"Do you not usually cook?" he asked.

She glanced back at him and sighed, closing the pantry.

"No. Honestly I usually just buy frozen meals", she admitted a bit sheepishly, "I don't think I could really cook to save my life."

He smiled as he stood up and headed over to her.

"Then please, allow me. As payment for my stay here, let me cook the meals."

"Really?" she asked wide eyed.

He nodded. She jumped up and down in happiness as she hugged him, nearly knocking him down, "Thank you!" she yelled.

He smiled. "Not a problem."

It was the start of an interesting friendship in the making.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

The following day, they went to Kudo's mansion and picked up his things. The rest of the day was spent helping him unpack as he loaded his own books into the downstairs library and placed his clothes and personal items in the bedroom and public household bathroom.

Shinichi was growing more and more curious of his new host. She seemed really perky and childish and then there were times…times when she didn't think he was watching that her face seemed to wilt like a dying rose and she would have a far off look, like she was reliving something tragic.

One night in particular, it was around three in the morning when he heard a thump in the house like someone had fallen. Getting up, a bit worried, he walked down into the living room to find her laying on the floor sound asleep by the door. He had carried her to the couch, keeping his promise of not entering her bedroom and placed a blanket over before returning to his own room.

There was something going on that he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew she was hiding things from him. As a guest of her home, he tried not to pry, but he couldn't help his inquisitive nature. Something else that caught his attention were the photos on the walls. They were all old, like someone had frozen time at a certain period of their lives. There was a picture of a woman and man on their wedding day, as well as a couple pictures with two children, a boy and a girl. It didn't take him long to figure out the girl was Kaira. As for the boy…he looked familiar.

"Kudo?" Kaira asked from the top of the stairs.

He looked up and noticed the neutral expression she was wearing. She gave nothing away. That was another thing that bothered him about her. Her way of concealing everything, her emotions, her thoughts, and even her true personality. He had no doubt most everything he knew about her was but a mask of some sort. Why, was the question he wanted to know.

"That's my brother", she said stepped down beside him to look at the photo he was currently holding, "we look alike don't we?"

Her smile was a sad one as he nodded silently. She looked at the picture and he was shocked when he noticed a deep yearning appear in her eyes as she stared down at the happy little family.

"I never did ask about your family. After you told me you didn't have parents…I thought maybe they were dead. But they aren't…are they?"

The girl sighed as she placed the photo back on the wall with the others.

"My mom is still alive, but my dad died when I was little and my brother died about…" she stoped, realizing if she told him it might give away who she was…then again, the police think Kaitou kid was still alive and that Lady Phantom had died. "He died about four years ago", she went ahead and admitted. If he really wanted to know about her, all he had to do was search and he would find out the truth. She knew this and yet she still worried about him somehow connecting her to Kid.

He had seen her hesitance, but he mistook it for grief as she told him about her brother and how he was killed in a drive by shooting. The thought angered him that no one had caught the killers, but a shooting like that was nearly impossible to solve more often than not.

"You do look a lot like you dad and brother, but I can see your mom in you too", he said looking her over and comparing her to the people he had seen in the photos.

She looked up at him and smiled, a real smile that he had never seen before. His heart fluttered in his chest as her intense eyes gazed into his own. The moment was broken when an alarm went off in her room.

"Ah, I need to get to work. Goodnight, Kudo-kun", she said and walked away, the door shutting behind her.

"Goodnight…Kaira-chan", he whispered and headed to his own room to get ready for the heist that was later that night.

It was time to make his grand reappearance for the Kaitou Kid.


	7. Possible Connection

**Chapter Six:**

**Possible Connection**

**KID &amp; SHINICHI POV**

Kaira watched from her hidden position in the museum room. She had disguised herself as a little old woman and luckily because of her true physique that she kept hidden almost at all times, she was able to pull it over really well. She had even had a chat with both Nakamori and Hakuba during their wait for Kid to show up. Of course she only asked a few questions about Kid and why they wanted to catch him, but their answers amused her greatly.

Of course, the atmosphere changed dramatically though, when he walked in. Shinichi Kudo, the teen detective who had been gone for a good two almost three years, had returned and was immediately accepted by a very happy Chief Megure who made sure to introduce the boy to Nakamori.

It made her want to laugh when she saw the defensive looks both Nakamori and Hakuba were giving the other teen. Hakuba looked a little more accepting, but obviously, he prided himself on the fact that he would be the one who would one day catch her. Nakamori on the other hand, he just liked the game they played each heist and didn't want anyone ruining it.

"Are you alright grandma, you look a bit tired", came a voice from behind her.

She turned and stared at one of the police officers. Something about him made her a bit nervous. Was it because his leering smile or was it something else…

"I am perfectly fine, office-san, thank you", she said in her elderly voice.

The officer merely nodded as he turned away. She watched him out of the corner of the eye. A bad feeling sunk into the pit of her stomach.

Shinichi who had just walked in was very good at seeing through kids disguises and he had a fairly good idea that the old grandma was more than likely Kid, but when he started towards her, he was stopped by the serious expression she was making. It wasn't one that said she was thinking about the heist, no…it was more like…suspicion mixed with…unease? He moved his gaze to where the old woman was looking and saw the young officer behind her, looking around rather innocently. The officer soon met his gaze and he had to admit…something was… off about him.

Shinichi turned his gaze back to the old woman but she had vanished just as the lights went out. When they came back on, Kaitou Kid was standing with the jewel in his hand in the center of the task force.

"Get him!" yelled Nakamori.

Kid just laughed as he took off, the smoke tablets he threw around them making it hard to see where the thief went. Shinichi and Hakuba though both had a pretty good guess as they shot towards the long hallway leading to the balcony. Little did they know someone was following behind them.

"Kaitou Kid!" yelled Hakuba just as he tripped a trap of glitter and paste that the magician had left behind. Hakuba found he couldn't get back on his feet as he literally "stuck" to the ground.

Kaira laughed at his expression as she burst through the double doors and out onto the large balcony of the museum. She held the jewel up to the light and frowned when it wasn't the one she wanted. Shinichi who had followed her noticed the frown, before she turned and stuck a very fake smile on her face.

"Tantei-Kun~", Kid began, his voice rich as he stared at the once child detective with something akin to fondness, "Where have you been?"

Shinichi smiled.

"Around, here and there. I'm back now. You still seem…like you."

Kid grinned. He and the detective were both rivals and allies in different ways. They had helped each other in a number of ways that left both of them quite sure of the other and their actions. It was merely…a show in some ways, when facing each other.

"Aye, nothing has changed about me. You however…" She smirked her usual Kid smile, "you have changed quite a bit. Growth spurt?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes at the joke, knowing very well that Kid knew about how he had been turned into a child. After all, Kid had helped him partially take down the black organization about a half year to a year back.

"Funny, now give me the jewel. I want to go home and sleep."

"Why should I give it to you?" asked Kid with a wicked grin, "shouldn't you come take it?"

Shinichi sighed as though dealing with a toddler.

"It's not the one you are looking for, right? So how about you just…"

His voice was cut off when the appearance of the office from before startled both him and the thief. Both only had a single moment to realize the danger. Shinichi yelled out to stop the young officer as he pulled his gun, a magnum which was not a police caliber, and aimed it at the thief. Kaira narrowed her eyes as she dodged the first bullet, but the second pierced her left shoulder, causing her to fall back into the railing. She grimaced as she stared at the man now much closer and aiming his gun at her head.

"You need to stay dead, little thief", he whispered and her eyes widened, realizing that behind the mask was Snake who had snuck in order to get closer to her. Snake was the same man who had killed both her father and her brother. Was he now going to kill her? She closed her eyes just as a soccer ball flew, ramming into the hand holding the gun. The magnum flew out of the 'officers' hand as Snake turned in anger towards Shinichi. The yelling voices of the task force coming closer startled all three of them as Snake sent a lingering glare at Kid before vanishing over the side of the balcony.

"Kid!" yelled Shinichi running towards her.

She put her hand up, her eyes serious. "I'm fine. Don't get yourself more involved with me than you need too or next time you could be the one who gets shot."

He was confused at what Kid was talking about. Hadn't the officer shot her because she was a thief? Or was it… his eyes widened. Had that been an assassin dressed to kill Kid? As if reading his mind, she bit her lip and turned away, not wanting him to ask, but he caught her arm causing her to wince. Seeing the reaction, he let go immediately.

"Can you fly like that?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Kid just glanced back at him without saying a word as she glided off the balcony just as Nakamori and the other officers, as well as Hakuba showed up.

"What the heck happened up here?" Nakamori yelled seeing the blood splatter.

"One of your officers shot Kid", he remarked.

Nakamori's face paled and then went scarlet as he began yelling at his men. Shinichi tuned it out, knowing none of the task force would have really shot the thief, because the thief never did anything to harm anyone. Still, he wondered who that man had been. It seemed Kid knew, but wasn't about to talk to him anytime soon about it.

"What really happened?" asked Hakuba.

"Assassin shot him", Shinichi whispered back.

"An assassin? Why kid? He doesn't even do anything besides steal and then give the jewel back. Why would anyone want to kill him?"

"I don't know, but I aim to find out", Shinichi said back as he turned and walked off the balcony and towards the main doors. He owed the thief too much too merely sit on the sidelines if someone was really after the thief's life. Especially if it was perhaps due to the thief's part in the takedown of the black organization. He would be darned if he let the thief die because of him.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**KID POV**

Kaira barely made it with her glider to the back yard of her house. Jii was sadly on vacation at the moment in Europe so she couldn't turn to him for help with the wound, which meant she had to treat it herself. Crawling through the hidden chamber below the house hurt more than just wanted to admit, but by the time she got to the hidden room, she was just thankful to be in safe territory. She quickly stripped off the bloodied white suit and threw it into the washer she had in the room, set on bleach to get rid of the blood stains. She would sew the bullet hole later when it was clean.

She gently grabbed some towels and began mopping her shoulder up, the wound still bleeding quite a bit. Luckily though the bullet had been an in and out wound, so she didn't have to worry about digging into her shoulder for the disgusting little chunk of metal. Grabbing four large bandages, she placed two on the back part of the wound and two on the front and then grabbed a large roll of ace bandages and began rolling it around her shoulder and around her chest to hold the wound tightly and her arm steadily. It would hurt like the dickens, but she knew how to hide pain easily enough.

Grabbing five pain pills, she swallowed them dry as she grabbed her silk red button up pajama shirt and bottoms that she wore for this very occasion. If any blood did shine through, no one would be able to tell it with the red color of the clothing. Pulling her hair into a ponytail in order to scrub at the blood on her skin that could be seen, she paused when she heard the downstairs door open. Shinichi was back.

Looking at herself in the mirror to make sure that there was nothing showing that could get her caught, she opened the hidden door and started downstairs from her bedroom.

"Hey, welcome back", she called with a smile.

He smiled up at her. "Thanks. It's almost three in the morning. Did you just get home?" he asked her.

"Ah yeah, about fifteen minutes ago" she replied truthfully.

"Have you eaten yet?" Kudo asked as he walked towards the kitchen. She followed him.

"Not really no", she answered as he watched him pull out a bunch of things that looked to be an egg omelet. When he pulled out sausage though, she stiffened. He noticed.

"Just for me", he replied with a smile, "I forgot you don't like meat. Sorry."

"No problem, as long as it is only for you", she grinned, "and I don't mind the occasional hamburger, just never chicken, f-fish, turkey, or pork."

"Oh, ok. Do you like shrimp?"

"Err…it is not as bad as most but not really."

"No problem then, I will stick to hamburger for our future meals and keep the amount limited even then. Sound alright?"

"Y-yeah", she said surprised he was going so far for her.

She sat down at the table, careful not to touch the back of the chair to her injury. In all honesty, her knees felt weak. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand the pain before it overwhelmed her.

"Are you alright, you look rather pale?" questioned Shinichi, noting the clamminess of her skin.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep much last night and work today was pretty exhausting."

"Oh alright, well food is done", he said placing a plate in front of her.

She noticed he was watching her carefully, so she used her right hand and began scarfing it down. When she finished she chugged a glass of water and smiled.

"That was amazing, Shin-chan, thanks", she yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs to her room. She had just shut the door when her eyes widened and she fell to her knees in pain. She was lucky she hadn't collapsed while in front of him. She hadn't been expecting him back yet so soon after the heist.

**SHINICHI POV**

He watched her dart up to her room and slam the door. The entire time he talked to her, he noticed she looked rather nervous and shaky. Her skin was extremely pale and sweaty, not to mention she seemed to be taking very controlled breaths. He also noticed that unlike usual, she had used her right hand to eat instead of her left. Something he had taken note of during the other times he had eaten with her. Normally he would have perhaps believe her about the fact that she was just tired, but it didn't explain the switching of hands nor the fact that she had practically ran to escape his sight.

Still…he couldn't be correct in his suspicions. It didn't make sense that she would be the Kaitou Kid. First off, there was the fact that Kaira was definitely a girl and Kid was…he had always seemed to be…a boy.

Then again, he thought to himself, Kid was a master of disguise. Could it be that he even was disguising while being Kid?

That only led to more questions though. Like if it was Kaira, how was it that the thief had been around for more than fifteen years. True, he had vanished for six years, but then he reappeared with a partner, phantom Lady who had vanished almost ten years before Kid had vanished.

Grabbing a piece of paper he began to write down the facts he knew:

KAIRA

Kaira could easily mask her emotions, thoughts, and personality

Kaira seemed injured/sick tonight

Kaira has a part time job that lasts sometimes until 3 or 4 in the morning

Kaira has a father and brother who are both deceased

Kaira lives alone and works for a person named Jii who he has never met

Kaira is a magician and a trickster when at school

Kaira is friends with the Nakamoris and Hakuba

Kaira invited Shinichi to live with her

Kaira is rather secretive about her life

Kaira rarely is home

KID

Kid is the master of disguise and a thousand faces

Kid was shot tonight

Kid no doubt is out later every night working on heists and recon

Kid has been around more than 15 years

Phantom Lady vanished for ten years before Phantom thief had vanished

Kid vanished for six years before making a reappearance with Phantom Lady

Two years after the reappearance, Phantom lady vanishes again and Kid does for six months

Six months after their vanishing act, Kid is alone and a rumor begins that Phantom Lady was killed

Kid is chased by the Nakamori family and Hakuba

Kid has worked with me on several jobs and always seems to be a boy

Kid never talks about himself, at all

Kid always returns what he steals

Kid seems to be looking for something

Kid never hurts anyone

Someone is trying to kill Kid (Could be same people who killed Phantom Lady?)

Looking at the two lists, he realized things didn't add up. While it was true Kaira definitely had a few things that connected the two lists, it didn't make sense in a bunch of other ways. Perhaps he was just overthinking things and she really was just tired?

Sighing, he folded up the lists and placed them in his pocket as he started up the stairs. He would make sure to watch her tomorrow. Right now she was his only clue to something related to Kid and if people were trying to kill Kid and she really did have a tie to Kid, then someone could be after her life as well; whether she was him or not.

Shinichi continued to debate things in his head the entire night as he tossed and turned.


	8. Human

**Chapter Seven:**

**Human **

**KID POV**

The following morning, yeah… Kaira could hardly move. Every single small movement she made with her left arm was like pens and needles being stabbed into the wound again and again. Sluggishly getting out of the bed, trying her hardest not to jostle the wound more than she had to, she went straight to the hidden room and took off her pajama top. A large amount of blood had soaked through the bandages as she pulled them off, the wound making them stick a bit. She grimaced as she took her first real look at it since last night. The entire wound was puffy and red, inflamed to the touch.

"Great…infection", she whispered out loud. This was the last thing she needed with Kudo being right downstairs.

"Kaira-chan, are you alright?"

"Speak of the devil", she choked out as she grabbed her shirt and slipped it on, buttoning only a couple buttons before opening the door to her bedroom.

"I'm not really feeling well. I think I might skip school for today."

Concern was the first expression she noticed before something deeper took over his face…something that looked suspiciously like his "Ah-Ha" face. The same face she had seen him give when working a case and found out who the criminal behind the murder was.

"Seriously, I think I have a fever", Kaira said. She couldn't back out now, not after saying she was sick. It would only make her look more suspicious and she knew it.

Shinichi reached his hand up and was truly shocked when he felt the heat coming off her. Was he overthinking the situation? He wondered.

"You do feel really warm. Do you know where a thermometer is? I will take your temperature."

"Bathroom, second drawer", she said as she flopped onto the bed, being gentle with her left side.

Shinichi walked into the bathroom and found the thermometer right where she said it would be. Grabbing it, he went back to her room was surprised when he saw her sound asleep on the bed, her stomach slightly showing as he pajama shirt slipped up.

His heart jumped, but he ignored it.

Stepping towards the bed, he knew it would be so easy to see if she had a wound on her left shoulder…but he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to make her feel trapped. There was the off chance he was wrong about all of this too…considering the facts didn't quite add up. Yet his gut told him he wasn't wrong. Still…if he was and he intruded in on her privacy, he would feel horrible.

"Oi Kaira", he called and stretched out his hand. There was one way he could check without her being any the wiser about it.

He grabbed her left shoulder gently, slightly pressuring it as he shook her. Sure enough, her eyes snapped open and she jerked her arm out of his hold, pressing her hand to it, a wince overtaking her facial expression right before it went neutral. She looked up at him, her eyes not showing him anything that told him her current feelings about what had just happened, but he had no doubt she knew she was busted, because she wouldn't stop staring at him. She wouldn't look away and for some odd reason, it made him feel guilty.

Thousands of thoughts were going through his head, as well as hundreds of questions for her. Why was she kid? Why did she vanish for six years? Why was someone after her? Why hide yourself behind a brick wall? Why invite him to her house? Why…

Yet the question that came out was the one that just popped in first. "Are you okay?"

She blinked.

"Y-yeah", she said, still holding her arm.

"Right. I don't actually believe you. So…show me it."

"Show you what?" she asked, her tone emotionless and somewhat…confused?

"The wound on your shoulder. Show it to me. Kid."

She stared at him and he stared right back. She looked away first.

"It's nothing…" she mumbled.

He huffed as he sat down on the end of her bed. It was the first time he had been in her room, but he had only eyes for her.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have a fever."

She was silent a moment before sighing and releasing her arm. She began to unbutton her blouse and Shinichi's face went red as he looked away. She smiled slightly, seeing his reaction, but continued nonetheless as she slipped it off her shoulders.

"I…may need help", she whispered.

He looked back at her and his breath caught. The wound was horrible. The entire thing was red and inflamed, heat was coming from it like crazy and pus was already beginning to settle in.

"You should have gotten this treated professionally" he stated. It had been the first thing that popped into his mind. He knew right away what he said was stupid and her look of, "you are kidding me, right?" didn't help him feel any better. He knew why she couldn't have gone to a hospital.

"I have antibiotics", she replied, "the person who usually cares for me is gone at the moment, and…"

"Your mom?" he asked.

"No!" she snapped, before her angry expression fled and was replaced by indifference, "No, not her. My assistant."

"Ah", he said, deciding not ask about that reaction he had just witnessed.

The two of them sat there rather awkwardly as he held her shoulder and she looked down at the bed, only a bra on. Kudo's face went beet red when he actually took note of it.

"Err…sorry about…hurting you", he whispered.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"When I grabbed your shoulder. Sorry."

"Oh", she said before shrugging. She knew that was a horrible idea right away when pain exploded into her arm. She gasped and clenched her eyes closed, grinding her teeth as she held her arm still.

"K-Kid!" Kudo yelled. His hands hovered over the wound, unsure of how to really help her.

"K-Kaira", she whispered out after the pain lessened a bit.

"What?" he asked, totally lost.

"I'm…not Kid. It's Kaira", she got out and smiled slightly.

He stared at her before a small smile graced his features as well.

"My apologies, Kaira Kuroba", he whispered, "Tell me what I can do to help you?"

"Antibiotics have already been taken", she whispered, "I need to…cauterize the wound."

Shinichi paled at the word. He knew what cauterizing consisted of and the idea of her having to do it to the wound was enough to make him sick.

"Get…get the poker from the fireplace downstairs and put it over the flame of the stove. Then bring it to me, along with a bowl of clean cold water and plenty of towels."

"R-right", he said taking off downstairs.

He raced around the kitchen and began collecting what she had asked for. He cleaned the poker in the sink before holding it over the flame until the metal became red and too hot to touch. Carrying the things she needed up to her, he noticed the bathroom door open. He stepped in and saw her laying in the bathtub.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded, a bit nervously.

"I can only do the front part", she whispered, "You will have to do the back of my wound."

"M-me?" Shinichi gasped out in a whisper.

"Y-yeah, sorry Tantei-kun", she got out as she gasped a breath.

"W-when I do this, let it sit before doing the other side. When both have sat and look cauterized, you will have to…clean the wound. In the cabinet is a bottle of alcohol for wounds. Pour it into the water and then dip the cloth in it and clean the wound really well. Make sure to get the pus and…and blood before re-bandaging it. I probably…won't be awake."

Shinichi nodded as he handed her the poker. She stared at it, her teeth biting her lip as she felt the heat drifting off from the metal.

"Whatever happens…don't call an ambulance. Okay?"

Shinichi nodded as she smiled reassuringly at the stiff detective. Of all the things he had witnessed at crime scenes, the poor boy looked spooked. The thought as a bit funny and she would have laughed, if she didn't feel more like crying.

Slowly, she brought the metal to her shoulder and closed her eyes as she pressed it down.

Never had she felt such pain before.

**SHINICHI POV**

For Shinichi, time seemed to stop when Kaira screamed. The tears streaking down her cheeks involuntarily tore at his heart and he couldn't help himself when he closed his eyes to her pain. She continued to scream as she held the hot iron to her bullet wound. It was only when the screams came to a halt that he opened his eyes again. The wound was seared shut and her eyes were still barely open, glazed, as she stared at him, tears continuing to fall as her mouth quivered in pain and her body shook.

"Y-your turn", she said handing the poker to him before she fell unconscious.

He stared at her, not fully believing she had just done that and stayed conscious enough to fully get the job done. What would she have done, had he not found out about her? He didn't even want to think about as he checked the wound. It already looked much better. He noticed she must have cleaned it before burning the wound, because the surrounding skin was wet. No wonder she had been in the bathroom.

"What a strong person", he whispered as he looked her over.

Was this really Kaitou Kid? Was this really the thief who had always seemed so…untouchable? This…was the person he had worked with all those times as Conan? He had always thought he knew the thief better than anyone. He was wrong.

"I want to know you", he whispered as he turned her onto her side and stared at the wound on her back, "I want…to help you."

He pressed the hot iron again to the wound and the girl screamed as she came back to consciousness. She gripped his arm as the pain became near unbearable and while her grip would no doubt leave bruises, he didn't stop what he was doing. He had to do this or she would only suffer more.

Finally, when the wound seemed closed, he pulled back and surveyed the work. It looked…much better, though still very sore. Grabbing the alcohol, he poured it into the pitcher of water and dipped the cloths he had grabbed into it, soaking them thoroughly before turning to her again and cleaning the wound.

Her breathing was fast and harsh, but her eyes remained closed the entire time he washed the burns.

"So I guess Kid is human", he whispered seeing the tears on her face. "I'm so sorry."

She didn't respond to him, but her arm flinched as he began wrapping the bandages around it, being firm but gentle with his touch. When that was done, he slowly slipped his arms under her legs and around her back as he picked her up, leaning her against his chest. His only real thought while he was carrying her was, 'she's so light'.

He gently placed her down on her bed, grabbing the comforter and pulling it over her, but moving her arm so that it was on top. He brushed her black hair out of her eyes and gentle touched her cheek. She still had a bad fever. Grabbing a cool cloth of just water, he placed it on her forehead as he stepped back and took a seat in the desk chair, rubbing his face with his hands as he sighed, tired already.

"I have so many questions for you", he whispered to the unconscious teen girl laying before him, "but they can wait until you are better."

He sat back and closed his eyes. He would have probably slept away the day by her bedside if not for the sound of knocking on the front door several hours later. He groaned as he stretched and quickly covered her shoulder up, pulling the blanket to her chin before heading downstairs.

He stopped at the door and took a deep breath as he opened it and stared in surprise at Nakamori Aoko and Saguru Hakuba both standing there. They stared back, equally shocked.

"Err…Kudo-kun?" Aoko asked, her eyes wide, "Why are you at Kaira's house?"

"I…" he started befoe a voice interrupted him.

"He lives with me now."

He turned in complete utter disbelief to see Kaira standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her face was ashen and sweaty, but she didn't show any signs of being in the pain he knew she had to be in.

"Kaira!" yelled Aoko darting inside before Shinichi could stop her, "Why weren't you at school?!"

Kaira stared at her friend flatly.

"I am sick", she responded and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Aoko said grabbing her arm.

Kaira whitened more in color and Shinichi stepped up in case she passed out, but her eyes held him frozen when she looked at him. She didn't show any sign of pain but turned back to Aoko.

"Leave Aoko, I don't feel like talking right now", she whispered.

Aoko gaped at her before reaching up and feeling her forehead.

"You are burning up Kaira", she said with concern, "S-sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I also didn't know that…that Kudo lived with you now."

"It's fine. I invited him a couple days ago to live with me, since his house in Beika."

"I see', Aoko nodded as she turned to Kudo.

"You better take care of her", she said, her eyes narrowing, "You do anything to her and I will hunt you down and…"

"Okay, Aoko, okay", said Kaira as she moved her gaze to Hakuba who was staring at her.

Kaira only then realized her shirt was hanging open. Not having the energy to close it or even to move from her current position, she just stared back.

"Take Hakuba with you and leave. I need to sleep or I won't be able to attend tomorrow either."

"R-right", Aoko said as she grabbing the blushing blonde and shoved him out the door, "Later Kaira! Kudo! Hope you feel better!"

The door closed with a snap. Kudo had only seconds to move before she collapsed into his arms. He held her to him, the heat even worse than it was as he carried her to the couch, placing her gently down so her left arm was away from the back of the sofa.

"Hang on", he whispered as he grabbed a cool cloth and placed it back on her forehead. He also grabbed a bottle of water and lifted her up so she could drink. "Any better?"

"Ask me tomorrow", she whispered as he eyes drifted closed.


	9. To be by my side

**NOTE* **_Hey guys, hope you like this chapter! I love the growing relationship between Shinichi and Kaira and I can't wait for when Heiji Hattori, Saguru Hakuba, and another OC of my own creation become involved in the growing romance! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight:**

**To be by my side**

**KID POV**

When Kaira woke, she smelt the distinct aroma of coffee. She personally wasn't a big fan of the bitter stuff, but she knew for a fact that Shinichi Kudo was. Her logical mind told her to run, save herself from a harsh interrogation which would possibly end in her being led away in handcuffs to a squad car, but the illogical part of her mind that was tired, honest, and wanted to be done with everything told her the exact opposite. She decided to ignore her mind altogether and just sit there, waiting for whatever turn of events might come.

Shinichi stepped out of the kitchen and was surprised when he saw her sitting up, awake. She still looked white and tired, but he noticed her breathing was back to normal and she didn't have the red flush that meant fever.

"You are looking a bit better. Sorry if I woke you", he stated as he took a seat across from her.

She just stared at him. He could tell she didn't know what to say to him and honestly, he wasn't fully sure how to approach the subject either. He hadn't exactly found out about the truth by any fair means, but now that he knew, he thought it only fair he know everything. Besides, he wanted to help her. He had always wanted to help Kid.

"Let me just start off by saying this", he stated with a sigh, "I am NOT going to turn you into the police. I probably should, but I'm not. Right now you are sick and injured and your life is much more important to me than recognition as Kid's capturer. I will also say, I want to understand and I want to help you."

Kaira just continued to stare at him. What was she supposed to say to something like that? Thank you for not turning me over to the cops and ruining my life? Thank you for becoming nosy and pitying the poor thief who seems so lonely?

"Thanks", she whispered, the rest left unsaid.

Shinichi seemed to get it though, because he looked rather embarrassed and angry.

"You don't believe me and I don't think it fair that I expect you too so soon, but what I have said is true. I do wish to help you."

"Then what do you want to know?" she asked, completely on the defensive.

Shinichi knew he wasn't going to get anything forth coming out of her. If he forced her to tell him, she wouldn't ever trust him.

"Nothing, not until you want to tell me. For now since you are awake, do you want some soup?"

Her stomach growled at the question and her face flushed making Shinichi smile.

"I will take that as a yes. I went to the store again early this morning to buy some soups. I have potato, broccoli cheddar, vegetable with steak or chicken and noodle."

Her nose wrinkled up at the last two and he noticed.

"No to the last two huh? Okay, any of the others sound good?"

"Potato…doesn't sound bad", she whispered.

He grinned, her heart jumped at the sight of his smile. There was no sign of deceit in it as she watched him. He moved about the kitchen with ease, as though completely comfortable, though she noticed his hand motions were a bit jumpy. He probably didn't like her staring at his every move, not that blamed him for that, but she certainly wasn't going to stop doing it. She didn't trust him and they both knew it would take time before that ever changed.

Several minutes later, a steaming bowl of soup was brought to her along with a glass of cold ice water. While he set them down on the table in front of her where she slipped into a sitting position in front of, he reached out and gently touched her forehead. She froze, allowing him to do so.

"Your fever is gone. That's good, it will allow you to rest more easily."

"You said you went shopping again this morning…how long have I been asleep?"

"About a day and a half. After the surprise visit from Hakuba and Aoko, you passed out and probably for the best. It allowed your body to recuperate some. You have had a high grade fever since then. It broke early this morning, which is why I left to get some soups. I knew you would be waking up soon."

"I see", she replied as she took the first bite of the soup. It was cheesy and runny, but easy to get down and accepting to her empty stomach.

"It's good", she whispered.

He smiled as he picked up his coffee. It still hadn't set in for him that she was Kaitou Kid, his rival and allie of past cases and heists. For so long he had thought Kid was a male, he couldn't quite wrap his head around that she was female. By far, she had to be the greatest actress he knew, perhaps he would even dare say, as good if not better than his mother and she was darn good.

The two sat in silence for a while after that. She ate the soup and he drank his coffee, but neither could say the silence was awkward. If anything, it was rather…comfortable, because no one was pushing for anything. When her meal was done and his coffee had run out, the two sat there for a moment longer before she sighed and stood up, letting herself fall back onto the couch.

"Thank you", she said again, this one much more grateful sounding, "It was good."

He nodded as he clasped his hands together and sat back.

"I…" she paused, "I don't have people that I…That I really trust. I'm not…"

"I know", he said interrupting her, "I've watched you at school. You talk to people, but the only ones you honestly have a real conversation with is Aoko Nakamori, Saguru Hakuba and myself. This of course surprised me because of, well…who you are and who they are."

"Yeah I suppose it would be surprising", she muttered with a sigh, "Aoko and I have been friends since we were toddlers. Hakuba I met a few months ago, before you came. I suppose the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer applies to me. I would rather know exactly what he is doing."

"I guess I can understand that", Shinichi said with a nod, "When you got shot a couple nights ago…why didn't you go to your helpers for assistance with the wound?"

"Ah, well contrary to popular belief, I only have one assistant."

"Just one?" he asked surprised, his eyes widening, "you guys are impressive for just one."

Kaira gave a small smile.

"He is an amazing friend, but he is on vacation at the moment and was unavailable."

"I see…" Shinichi replied, "An older person?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. With everything he has helped with, I just think it would make more sense to have an adult assistant than a teenage one."

Kaira paused, debating on what to tell him.

"I suppose I can admit to that one. Yeah, he is older."

Shinichi nodded. They were silent again for a moment before he decided to get up the courage to ask a couple questions that have been bothering him.

"This house", he said looking around, "it feels so cold compared to most."

Kaira snapped her head up. She wasn't the only one who felt it was cold?

"Reminds me of my own home", he whispered.

Seeing she was curious, he began to talk to her. He hoped if perhaps he was truthful with her, she would be truthful back.

"My mom and dad are constantly traveling. It was different for me when I became Conan and lived with the Mouri's. They became like family to me. When I reverted back, everything was so…lonely. So cold and empty in my family's mansion."

"Your house is pretty large for just one person", she agreed.

He paused. "You have been in it before?"

She coughed, nearly spitting out her water realizing what she said. "Err…"

"Never mind", he said with a groan as he lowered his head into his hands, "It's how you are. I know."

Again, the silence met them.

"My dad and mom were always lively. I am sure you have looked at the pictures on the wall. My brother and I took after them."

"Your brother…that would explain some things", he nodded more to himself, "Your father was Kuroba Toichi, right?"

"Y-yeah", she said with a sigh, knowing he could find this out if he wanted to.

"He was killed in an accident on stage about eleven years ago."

"…" she was silent but he went on, not actually expecting her to answer. He was just figuring things out mentally for himself.

"Your brother…what was his name?"

"Kian", she whispered.

He paused when he heard the deep grief in her voice. Her facial expression gave nothing away, but he realized how hard it had to be for her to talk about him. He remembered earlier when he looked them up on the computer in his room, he noted that the brother was killed in a drive-by shooting four years ago. Six year gap and then…the disappearance of the Phantom Lady two years after the reappearance. It was around that time that he had his first run-in with the thief.

"Stop me if I am wrong or if I am bothering you, but would you mind if I take a guess at your story?"

"Shoot", she told me, but her eyes cleared shower her weariness.

"Your father was the first Kaitou Kid. According to what you told me before about the Phantom Lady at one of your pasts about Riouma, I take it your mother was Phantom Lady. I am guessing the two fell in love and she retired from thieving, while Kid continued for ten years. During those ten years, phantom lady had two children, a boy and a girl. You and your brother."

He paused and noticed she had laid down again, but it didn't take a detective to know she was listening, but keeping her eyes closed, more than likely to help stop herself from expressing any unwanted emotions.

"Your father was killed in the stage accident and Kaitou Kid vanished for six years. My guess is you and your brother waited until you were old enough to wear the cape. That would place him around fourteen to fifteen and you around eleven or twelve. Two years after the reappearance of both Kid and Phantom Lady, the duo stopped appearing together. Now I could be wrong, but this was about, I am guessing, around the time of your brother's murder. Phantom lady vanished from the stage, but Kid continued to appear after a six month gap in time and has continued to appear until present day. Since you are Kid now and definitely of the female gender…it would be my understanding that your brother was perhaps the second kid before his untimely death, causing you, who made an appearance as his assistant, the beautiful Phantom Lady, to take up the family mantel of Kaitou Kid as the third. This is just my guess."

Shinichi was silent as he watched her even breathing. She wasn't asleep, but she didn't look like she would be answering him anytime soon. For that reason, he was extremely shocked when she opened her eyes and sat up, staring him straight in the face.

"I will tell you my story", she whispered, "but in return you must do me two favors."

"And those are?" he asked curiously.

"First, never treat me any different when I am Kid because you know who I am. Second, when I tell you my story, you stay out of my way."

"I can do my best to fulfill the first, but the second isn't so easy."

She tensed and he quickly rushed to continue, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"I can't stay out of your way because I want to assist you. I know there has to be something I missing, something leading you to steal, only to give the jewels back. The original Kid never did that, so I am guessing your brother and you started that tradition, as well as the heist notes you leave to mess with the police."

"I may not be able to stay out of your way, but you have my word as a detective, I won't turn you in. Heists though are fair game though, in warning."

She grinned and nodded.

"I suppose I have to live with that", she said with a sigh, "fine, but don't interrupt me until I am done."

He nodded as she paused to watch him, debating with herself what she was about to do before deciding just to get it over with.

"You had most of the story, though not all."

"My mother, as you said, was the original Phantom Lady. She stopped when she met my father. As you said, a year after they were married, they had my brother Kian. Three years later they had me. My father died on stage, as you said, but he didn't just die in an accident. He was murdered."

Shinichi sat forward in interest.

"It was by an organization known as MKO. They killed him after he betrayed them over a job involving a jewel heist. MKO are after a jewel that grants a power of sorts. Immortality to be specific. I know that sounds crazy and you don't have to believe me, but it's the truth."

Shinichi did look skeptical, but he stayed silent as in accordance to their sketchy agreement.

Six years after my father's death, my brother and I stumbled upon our parents past. They didn't want us to know they were thieves, but we found out the truth for ourselves by accident. My brother decided to use the cape to draw out our fathers killers. I masqueraded as my mother, the Phantom Lady, his temporary assistant in order to help him search for the jewel. It was because of confrontations with MKO that we found out how important it was that the jewel didn't fall into their hands. We had been partners for two years when my brother was killed. He was sixteen and MKO shot him out of the sky after a heist. The sniper was a man named Snake, the same one who killed our father. He died not long after being shot. They said he was dead before he even arrived at the hospital in the ambulance."

"I'm sorry", Shinichi whispered.

Kaira didn't look at him, she knew tears were running down her face, but she ignored them as she continued her story. If she stopped now, she wouldn't ever continue. It was too hard.

"When Kian died…I didn't know what to do. My mother broke down and…she couldn't handle it when I told her I was going to continue the mission Kian and I had set out to do. Nakamori-san was dating my mother at the time. Aoko and I were like sisters and…when my brother died and my mother…she vanished from my life, they were all I had left."

"Mind if I ask a question?" he whispered.

Kaira nodded as she wiped her face clear of tears.

"It sounds…like you have a real reason for what you are doing. I don't…I don't judge you for your thoughts and actions, but…if MKO is still out there and they have already killed two generations of Kid, how do you know that…that you won't be next? You could die. You almost did die."

"I have a mission, Kudo-kun", she whispered, "I can't allow fear to stop me now. This is all I live for."

Kudo nodded. He understood that. He understood because he had just gone through that as Conan Edogawa, but he also knew the sacrifice and pain that came with such a decision. He didn't want to see her suffer, but he knew this was past his own ability to stop. This was her life since she was as a child.

"I wasn't lying when you I said I would help you, Kaira-chan", he whispered, "Kid or not, you…you are my friend. I think after all the times we have worked together in the past, you would understand that you can trust me when I give you my word. I won't betray you, but that doesn't mean I will let you go it alone. Let me help you take these people down. Although I will say, I won't ever do anything illegal. If you steal to just steal something, I will put my foot down."

"When I find Pandora", she stated, her eyes like steel, "I will quit being Kid. You have my word. I am not a criminal in that aspect. I don't care about the thrill. I do enjoy it…but when I claim what rightfully belongs to me, justice for my father and I destroy the jewel once and for all, Kid will vanished…forever."

"Then let me assist you, Kaira Kuroba. I want to be your partner on this. Let me help you. For your sake and for the sake of those you are trying to save by doing this."

Kaira hesitated, but she stood up and started up the stairs.

"Wait here", she said as she vanished from his sight.

Shinichi sat downstairs, his head spinning from all he had been told so far about her and her circumstance as Kid. He always knew Kid was something deeper, someone with as much justice as him, but acting upon it different for a reason. He was glad to know he had been correct in his assumptions and in his gut feelings.

Kaira came back downstairs her hand behind her back before she stopped in front of him. With a deep sigh, she handed him something small. He realized upon closer inspection that it was a walkie-talkie of some sort, small and white in size. Along with a small ear piece.

"If you keep the walkie-talkie in your pocket and the ear piece in your ear, you can hear and be able to talk to me when I'm at a heist. I ask that you refrain from doing so though, unless you absolutely have to. This is…this is my way of showing I trust you and accept your offer. Betray me and I swear to you…I will vanish and you will never find me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes", he replied as he took it from her, "Thank you…for trusting me Kaira. I swear to you, I won't betray you. I am your friend. I want to help you."

Kaira stared at him a moment longer.

"It will take time before I call you a friend, but I do accept your offer. Tantei-Kun, welcome to the team."

Kudo smiled as he took her hand. He didn't know what made him do it, but he hugged her, instead of just shaking her hand. She stiffened under him, before she slowly loosened up and he felt her arms gently wrap around his waist.

"In time", he whispered into her ear, "I will have you call me your friend."

Kaira smiled.

"I think I would like that", she whispered with a soft laugh, "I think I would like that very much…in time."

The two spent the rest of the day in easy comradery as she slept in order to heal and he watched over her, in order to show he respected her. The two were not friends or even real partners yet….but they were taking the first steps needed to form a lasting, future relationship that would affect the future of them and those around them.

Fate, was slowly making its move.


	10. Star Crossed Lovers Pt 1

**NOTE* **_Sorry, this is a really short chapter and I know it's been literally forever since I updated this story, but here is a new chapter. More to come when I get around too it!_

**Chapter Nine:**

**Star Crossed Lovers Part 1**

**HAKUBA POV**

A couple days after Kaira got over her "major illness" which she had to take a week off of school for, Hakuba was startled to see her walk in with Shinichi Kudo. It wasn't just that she walked in with him, because he now understood the detective was living with her, but it was more than that. It was like he was a completely different person. The other detective seemed so…natural, around Kaira. That very thought was extremely unnatural, as Kaira was anything but calming to be around.

"Kaira!" yelled Aoko as she darted past Hakuba to her childhood friend, nearly knocking the other girl over as she jumped into her arms.

Kaira flinched at the sudden weight in her arms. Luckily the angle didn't fluster her injury, but she noticed the way Shinichi stepped closer to her side, concern obvious in his gaze.

"Are you better now? I was so worried!" yelled Aoko as she peered into her friend's face for a definite answer.

"Yeah, still a bit tired, but better", she replied with a wide, fake smile.

She knew how overprotective her friend could be and quickly placed her coolest and most relaxed mask on before exposing the pain her side was currently giving her the longer she stood there on the hard concrete surface of the school lot.

Aoko, always innocent to the lies so obviously told to her, smiled as she felt relieved that her friend was better. She had been truly worried about Kaira and her obvious need of care and rest.

Hakuba who stood off to the side however wasn't so easily convinced. He narrowed his gaze as he spotted the way Kaira bent over just barely, a sign of pain in her stomach. Kudo's hovering only made it more obvious the girl was anything but better. Something about the entire thing just didn't set well with the blonde, though he couldn't understand the nagging gut feeling he got when around Kaira. It was the reason he was always so on edge with her. Something about the girl was just…familiar and yet so, so wrong.

Shaking off the insane thoughts he was currently having, he followed the others into the hall and towards the lockers. For now, he would merely observe.

**KUDO POV**

Shinichi could see that Kaira was still clearly in pain, but she was hiding it rather well. Unless you had seen the girl in pain before, you wouldn't recognize the signs that were so obvious in her eyes and in her gestures. The tight lines in her face, the spotty and slight twitches she gave when she moved. Oh yeah, she was hurting and badly.

He had tried his hardest to convince her to wait and attend school after healing properly, but she had insisted she was well-enough to attend class. Her excuse being "My missing is already suspicious enough. I don't need Hakuba looking further into me because of it."

His thoughts to that excuse, though he didn't share them with her, if he honestly was suspicious about missing school for sickness, than he would be suspicious about anything, because it was not a lie that she had, had a horrible fever. Still, he could understand Kaira's reasoning. Even now, Hakuba was practically staring her down, observing her every move. It probably made nervous and no doubt irritated her injury further as she tried to appear completely natural, as though she was still the energizer-bunny that everyone knew her to be.

"Attention class!" yelled the teacher as she walked in, a large smile stretched across her face as she placed the large book in her hands onto her desk at the front of the room, "I have finally decided on your midterm project!"

Students groaned unanimously around the room. No one looked forward to midterm, but _her_ midterms…they were known to be, rather exotic.

"We will be doing a class play! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

Her large and eager smile only made the students wince more as she picked up the book she had placed down earlier and held it up, so everyone could see.

"The tale of Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare. Ah…what divine literacy", the teacher fawned as she rubbed the book cover in an appreciative fashion. "Now, who wants to be actors/actresses and who wants to build the set?"

Silence filled the room.

The teacher gazed around with a bemused expression, before she sighed.

"Good thing I was prepared for such a response", she replied dejectedly, "I have already decided on character positions. Here is a copy of the roster. You may talk to me after class if you have an issue with your part, but unless you have a very good reason, you will not be switched out."

Shinichi waited nervously before he finally got his copy of the play. He stared at it in amused horror.

Romeo: Shinichi Kudo

Juliet: Kaira Kuroba

Friar Lawrence: Saguru Hakuba

Mercutio: Amato Shiho

Rosaline: Masako Kumi

Nurse: Aoko Nakamori

Lord Montague: Akira Nass

Lady Montague: Izumi Aoba

Lord Capulet: Kai Kiriko

Lady Capulet: Asani Yona

Paris: Mizuki Tesshou

"Oh Lord", whispered Shinichi as he closed his eyes. Just what had they gotten themselves into?

Had he looked around, he would have seen the horror struck faces of Kaira, Hakuba, and Aoko just as obvious and defined as his own. No one, was looking forward to what this class play might entail.


	11. Star Crossed Lovers Pt 2

**Chapter ten:**

**Star crossed lovers Pt. 2**

_Cast recap:_

**Romeo: Shinichi Kudo**

**Juliet: Kaira Kuroba**

**Mercutio: Amato Shiho**

**Rosaline: Masako Kumi**

**Nurse: Aoko Nakamori**

**Lord Montague: Akira Nass**

**Lady Montague: Izumi Aoba**

**Lord Capulet: Kai Kiriko**

**Lady Capulet: Asani Yona**

**Paris: Mizuki Tesshou**

**Friar Lawrence: Saguru Hakuba**

"Alright class, it's time to get today's first practice underway for the school play", the teacher replied as she stood before the students who looked anything but excited, "First, let me have my Romeo and Juliet come on stage please."

Kaira glanced at Shinichi who shrugged as the two stepped up onto the stage, side by side.

"Perfect. Now class, listen closely. Romeo is a handsome lad who is a free soul. He is in love with the gorgeous Rosaline…"

"Masako-chan, please come up on stage", the teacher called.

The students around chatted and laughed as shy Masako made her way onto the stage. Kaira didn't know if the teacher had done it on purpose to try and boost Kumi's confidence, but she really needed to get her eyes and ears checked. Not even Kaira was so mean as to try and make out Masako Kumi to be the so called gorgeous Rosaline.

Masako Kumi, the classes' resident "fat-girl" as she was called. The only issues was, she honestly wasn't fat at all, just slightly larger than the other girls in the class. Kaira and Aoko had no dislike for the girl. Masako was a gentle soul, who while slightly overweight, was extremely intelligent. Honestly, the only reason Kaira could see anyone not getting along with her, should they actually spend a couple moments to talk to her, would be because she was as jumpy as a skittish cat.

Still, it didn't stop the other students from making fun of her just because they could.

"She is Rosaline, you have to be kidding", some whispered, "She is fat! How could anyone that looks like her be a supposed beauty?!" "That idiot is Rosaline?" "She gets to flirt with Kudo-kun!" "No way, that part should have been mine!" "I have to act with her?"

All of these comments were heard by Kaira and they were angering her more and more. She was just about to put her foot down when Shinichi did it for her.

"Enough", he stated, his eyes grim, "Shall we continue teacher?"

The woman stuttered and quickly moved on.

"Err…Romeo is in love with Rosaline until he meets Juliet."

"Go Kaira!" the students yelled and whistled.

Kaira couldn't help the cheeky grin that crossed her expression.

"Juliet is a thirteen year old girl who is innocent towards love until she meets Romeo and is soon enraptured with him, to the point she is willing to die for him, as he is for her. In accordance with them is the Friar Lawrence and Juliet's Nurse…"

Saguru and Aoko stepped on stage. Aoko slipped beside of Kaira who greeted her warmly as Hakuba stepped up beside Shinichi, sending a nod his way in greeting.

"Friar Lawrence marries the lovers in order to help them, however with him acting as a man between the plans, he finds the plan backfiring when he finds himself unable to send them word in time of Juliet's faked death. Juliet went against her Nurse who was her greatest friend and confidant in order to follow through with her love for Romeo, but when she "dies" and Romeo finds out, he kills himself and she wakes to find him truly dead. In order to follow after him, she too kills herself in the ultimate form of love."

"Now I know some of you students have minor parts, such as the parents, Paris, Mercutio, and several others friends, however every part brings the play to its ultimate ability to shine. That being said, I don't want you to hold back! Enjoy every moment on that stage!"

The teacher shouted these words while the students just stared at her, their arms crossed with bored expressions on their faces. The teacher chuckled in embarrassment as she lowered her arms and cleared her throat.

"A-Anyways, the rest of you will be working on the set. Please be sure to make it stable enough that people can use the props without risk of injury. Now, let's begin the first act, shall we?"

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

(Act 1, Scene 4)

_"__I know we mean well going to this masquerade dance, but this really isn't a good idea"_, Shinichi stated as he read his lines.

_"__Why not?"_ Amato-kun asked as he played out his part of Mercutio.

_"__Well…I had a dream last night",_ Shinichi replied weakly.

Amato blinked as though unsure of what to say.

_"__So did I… What of it?"_

_"__What was your dream?"_ Shinichi asked, as though honestly curious.

_"__My dream told me that dreamers often don't tell the truth."_

"CUT!"

Shinichi and Amato sighed.

"It's lie! LIE! Not "don't tell the truth." Get it right Amato-kun!" the teacher corrected, her eyes filled with a fiery passion. It was obvious to all the students that the teacher was way to hyped up about the play.

"Sorry", Amato mumbled more to himself, "_My dream told me that dreamers often LIE!"_

The teacher nodded with an appreciative smile.

Shinichi just shook his head as he continued.

From the side of the stage, Kaira, Hakuba, and Aoko watched with amusement.

"I think teach thinks this play is going to go clear to Broadway", Kaira joked with a smile.

"Either that or she is going to go clear to Broadway as a newly discovered director", laughed Aoko.

"She does seem certainly into it", agreed Hakuba.

"E-Excuse me, H-Hakuba-kun", a voice stated from behind them.

The three turned and in blinked in surprise to see Masako standing there, her eyes not meeting theirs.

"Um, I-I have a letter for you."

She held it out shakily to him. Hakuba hesitated only for a moment before taking it and opening it. He read it over before scoffing and rolling it into a ball.

"Wait, what did it say?!" Kaira yelled, snatching the paper ball from his hands before he could trash it.

Scanning it, she gaped in shock.

"What is it?" Aoko asked, curious.

"It…It's a love letter!"

The two both dropped their mouths in shock before turning to look at Hakuba whose face had become red as a tomato.

"It…It must be a joke", he muttered.

"HA!" Kaira laughed out loud, "S-S-Someone actually asked you out!"

Hakuba glared at the girl as she broke down into giggles, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not that funny", he stated with a glare.

Kaira couldn't stop laughing, her entire body shook as she fell to her knees on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Someone likes you?!" she shouted, pointing at Hakuba as she banged her head into the floor, her eyes clenched closed in laughter.

Aoko stared in wonder as Kaira laughed so hard that they couldn't hear any sound coming from her.

"K-Kaira? Are you okay?" Aoko asked.

Kaira gasped for breath. "Hahahahaha!"

Hakuba was super red and Aoko felt a pang of sympathy for him, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing with her friend which only made the poor blonde detective that much redder.

"It's not that funny", he growled.

"It's hilarious!" Kaira stated, rolling on the ground.

Hakuba huffed and raised his eyebrow when he noticed Masako still standing there. He never noticed her ever show such a harsh look before, but she was glaring daggers at Kaira and Aoko.

'Uh-Oh', he realized, 'she was the one who wrote it.'

"Kaira", he stated, trying to get her attention, but Kaira and Aoko were laughing and joking about it between themselves, "KAIRA!"

Kaira stopped laughing when she noticed the anger in Masako's expression. Her laughter died, though tears continued to stream down her face.

"Oi, I was just kidding, Hakuba is a good guy, I was just messing with…"

"Hakuba is a great man! Shinichi-kun is a great man! You!" Masako shouted, her finger jabbing Kaira in her shoulder…her hurt shoulder, "ARE NOTHING!"

Everyone stared in disbelief as Masako thundered off, but Kaira couldn't think about that as she felt the pain radiate from her bullet wound. The girl had unknowingly hit it straight on and pushed. The fact Kaira had stopped herself from screaming surprised even her.

"Kaira, are you okay?" Aoko asked, noticing her sudden lack of color.

"Y-Yeah", she got out, ignoring the urge to grab her arm.

Hakuba studied her, but Kaira ignored it.

"We need our Juliet and Nurse out here!" shouted the teacher.

Kaira turned and made her way out with Aoko who was glancing at her in concern. Kaira was just about to pass Shinichi when he noticed her pained expression. He always seemed to be able to read her, even when she didn't want him too.

"What happened?" he asked in a whispered tone.

"Nothing", Kaira answered with the shake of her head, "just an accident. It got hit."

"Are you bleeding?"

Kaira glanced at her shoulder which was luckily covered by her black school jacket.

"I don't think so, but we can address it after practice."

Shinichi frowned.

"I will be fine."

Seeing her stubbornness was fully activated, he sighed in defeat and stepped back.

"Very well then", he stated, "After practice."

Kaira stepped past him without another word and made her way to the stage.

"Alright, let's begin in Act 1, scene 5."

_"__Nurse, come here a moment please!"_ Kaira called.

Aoko ran over to her, a curious expression on her face.

_"__What it my lady?"_

_"__Who was that gentlemen?"_

_"__Son and Heir of Tiberio, I presume."_

_"__And the one going out the door?"_

_"__Young Petruchio I believe."_

_"__And…the one who refused to dance?"_

_"__I know not his name my lady"_, Aoko stated, _"Shall I find out?"_

_"__Yes, do and come and report it to me once you have it."_

Aoko rushed to the side where Hakuba and Shinichi were located, watching the performance, before rushing back towards Kaira. Aoko was nearly too her when a yell was heard.

"Watch out!" someone shouted.

Kaira looked up just as the stage light came down towards her.

"Kaira!" Shinichi yelled as he ran faster than he thought possible as he tackled her, knocking her to the side just as the light smashed where she had been standing.

CRASH!

SHATTER!

Screams filled the auditorium as everyone, teacher included, stared in horror at what had almost been the untimely death of their classmate.

"Are you two okay?!" the teacher cried, running to them, Aoko and Hakuba not far behind with the rest of the student body.

"Y-Yeah I think so", Shinichi stated, blinking as he rubbed his head, "Kaira?"

The teen girl nodded, her own expression one of shock.

"W-What happened?"

"I think the light wasn't hooked up right. It just all at once snapped a cord and fell", stated Tamaguchi who was in charge of the stage set-up, "I know I checked those wires though. There was no reason for it to fall."

"Well thank goodness everyone is alright", the teacher stated with a sigh of relief, "for now let's end practice here. Everyone go home and get some rest. We will practice again tomorrow night."

"Come on, let's get you to the nurses office", Shinichi stated, leading the shaky thief off the stage.

Hakuba watched them go, a strange shiver running through him. When he had seen that light nearly pierce Kaira, his heart had stopped. Now it beat quickly in fear of what might have been.

"Hakuba-kun", Tamaguchi called from the side.

Saguru turned, trying to get his voice under control.

"I know what I saw. That cable didn't snap on its own. I checked all of them at least three times. This was on purpose."

Hakuba narrowed his eyes.

'Someone had tried to kill Kaira? Or maybe it was aimed at someone else and it just didn't fall in time. Shinichi perhaps? Amato maybe? Aoko? The teacher? Who was it aimed at?!'

Either way, he would be watching very closely from now on.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aoko asked Kaira for the hundredth time as they walked home.

"Yes Aoko, I am fine. Geez. You worry too much", she said with a shaky laugh, "it all turned out okay. I mean, accidents happen."

"Yeah I guess", Aoko muttered as she and Kaira continued forward.

Hakuba dropped back beside Shinichi who watched them with concern.

"Kudo-kun"

Shinichi glanced at the blonde.

"I don't think this was an accident."

Kudo stopped and turned to face him fully.

"What do you mean Hakuba-kun?"

"I mean… I talked to Tamaguchi who assured me he checked the cables. I checked the light cable myself before they swept it away into the garbage. The cable looks to have been cut with a knife."

"A-A knife…" Shinichi whispered, his eyes narrowing, "Someone tried to kill Kaira?"

"Maybe or it could have been someone after you, Amato, Aoko, the teacher or anybody who was on that stage. It may have been coincidence it fell when Kaira was there, but…"

"She was right under it", Shinichi stated with the shake of his head, "It couldn't have been coincidence."

"You were under it too, Kudo-kun", Hakuba said, his expression worried, "either way, this needs to be addressed."

"With what? All we have is mere speculation. You and I both know we have to have hard evidence."

"You think they might do it again tomorrow night?"

"If this was on purpose…it's a possibility. Then again, maybe it was an accident or maybe this brush with death scared them out of trying again. Either way, I will be keeping a very close eye on Kaira."

"Same here", Hakuba nodded, "and on you as well."

Shinichi nodded his head in thanks as the boys began walking to catch up with the girls.

"Should we tell them about our suspicions?" Hakuba asked.

Shinichi frowned as he stared at Kaira laughing with Aoko ahead of them. He knew he should tell her, but…she was still recovering from the bullet wound and was already wasting much needed energy doing this play. No…he wouldn't tell her unless they just had to.

"Not now. Let's wait until we are certain. I don't want to scare them if we don't need too."

Hakuba nodded in agreement, his own thinking following along those lines.

"For everyone's sake, I hope it was an accident", Hakuba muttered.

"Me too", Shinichi stated with a sigh, his eye lingering on Kaira, "me too."

**AUTHORS NOTE***

_All rights for Romeo and Juliet obviously go to Shakespeare! _

_Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts! Another chapter soon to come!_


	12. Star Crossed Lovers Pt 3

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Star Crossed Lovers Pt 3**

The following few days of practice for the play, Hakuba and Shinichi kept a very close eye on the different people moving around the equipment. They both couldn't forget the fear they had felt that night the near tragedy had occurred and they were determined, not to let it happen again.

"Alright children, you have done so well this past week," the teacher cheered with a large smile, "however tomorrow night is the big night. I want you all to be here bright and early in the morning and in costume, understand? Alright, you are dismissed."

The students all chattered with one another as they headed towards their bags lined up in the back of the gymnasium. Finally, after a week of practice, it was time for the show.

Hakuba and Shinichi were relieved for an entirely different reason. Over the past week, little things had continued to happen, especially around Kaira. Occasionally a wall on set would come loose and fall towards her. Other times, a cable would suddenly be somewhere it obviously wasn't supposed to be and so on. Each time, Kaira who was luckily Kaitou Kid, would dodge and make her way to her destination as though nothing happened, but it was obvious to everyone, someone was out to get the young teen girl and Hakuba was pretty sure he knew who.

"You're going to confront her?" Shinichi asked his fellow detective that night as they walked towards their respective homes.

"Maybe. Depends on if she tries anything tomorrow. I will attempt to keep an eye on the equipment, but I leave watching Kaira herself to you."

Shinichi sighed. He knew if Kaira could hear them right now, she would not be happy. Instead, she would be speaking up saying she could watch out for herself. He knew she could, but he also wanted her to remember she wasn't alone. He had her back, now.

Behind them, also chatting away was Kaira and Aoko, both in a deep discussion on tomorrows play.

"I don't mind being the nurse, but I wish they gave me a more stylish outfit. This… rag dress is just hideous."

Kaira smirked.

"I like mine."

Aoko glared at her.

"That's because yours is a scarlet red with gold trim. It's gorgeous!" Aoko exclaimed, "What's even more unfair is that you don't even like wearing dresses!"

Kaira sighed, nodding.

"I think that's why the teacher picked me. I think she has it out for me because I always refuse to wear the uniformed skirt."

Aoko chuckled. "Yeah, that is pretty funny. It took her a while to give up on trying to convince you. She even tried ordering you to wear it that one time."

"Ohhhh yeah," Kaira smirked, remembering back to that day, "Poor teacher couldn't get her hair back to its natural color for _days._ I am pretty sure she never tried again after that."

Aoko scoffed. "Who would? That purple was nasty stuff."

Kaira frowned nodding. "Yeah, I got rid of it after I used it on her. It was a new brand and I hated it. The stuff flaked too much and lasted too long."

The two girls chuckled at the memory before noticing the guys glancing back at them while speaking in hushed tones. Kaira narrowed her eyes.

"You look they are plotting your murder or something," Aoko snickered, "what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing," Kaira shook her head, sighing. Perhaps she was being too suspicious. She was still trying to convince herself telling Shinichi hadn't been the wrong thing to do.

Aoko didn't look convinced, but she let that topic of conversation drop.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" she asked instead.

Kaira shook her head.

"Please. I basically live on stage."

Aoko smiled. "That's true I guess."

Kaira glanced at her friend, hearing the hesitance.

"You nervous?"

Aoko frowned and shrugged. "A little I guess. Father is coming to the play tomorrow night. I want to do well, you know? I want to make him proud."

Kaira smiled. "He's always proud."

Aoko smiled back as the two walked in companionable silence for a bit.

"Kaira, is your mom coming tomorrow?"

Kaira stiffened and Aoko noticed, her eyes narrowing.

"You didn't even tell her about the play, did you?"

Kaira said nothing, but that was answer enough.

"She probably would have come, had you invited her. I thought you wanted her around more?"

Kaira knew Aoko wouldn't understand. She knew she couldn't tell her about their disagreements about her being Kid. She couldn't explain to her that so long as she stayed Kid, her mother would never stay around, not even for her. No, there was nothing to explain.

Shinichi noticed her long face and felt his own heart constrict at the sight.

"Look, uh, I'm kind of hungry. You guys want to grab something to eat? Ice cream, maybe?"

Kaira stared at him, confused. She knew he didn't like sweets.

"Sure, sounds good," Aoko smiled.

Hakuba shrugged. "I can deal with that."

Shinichi nodded, glancing at Kaira who sent him a perplexed look. He just shrugged and sent her a flighty smile, "You think they have one that serves coffee?"

Kaira couldn't help the snort that followed his words.

Darn detective and his coffee obsession, she mused with a grin.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

"Places everyone, places! Take your places!" the teacher shouted as the students rushed to and fro across the stage and behind the stage, trying to make sure everything was set as it should be.

Among the bleachers, attendees had begun to file in and Aoko from behind the curtain, felt her heart speeding up at the sight.

"You knowing looking will only make it that much worse," Kaira hummed from behind her, attempting to get her dress to fit more comfortably. She honestly couldn't stand wearing such frilly looking stuff.

"I know, but…" Aoko sighed and Kaira mimicked her before walking over and pulling her best friend and sister into a tight hug.

"You're going to do great out there."

Aoko chuckled.

"Thanks. You will too, Lady Juliet."

"Shush it Baaya," Kaira smirked, "it's time for all my adoring fans to be amazed!"

**Act 2 Scene 2**

It had been nearly an hour since the show had begun and so far, everything was going rather smoothly. Hakuba stayed close to Masako and Shinichi, close to Kaira.

It was half way through the play, when everyone's favorite selection of the drama took place and everyone's attention was completely on the two lovers expressing their undying love for one another.

Romeo/Shinichi stood on stage, pacing outside the mansion where his love lived. About that time as he was obviously debating with himself whether to go home or not, Juliet/Kaira appears at the window.

_"__My gosh, that window is so bright. Juliet, you are like the moon, bringing a glow into my darkness. The sun itself cannot capture your beauty as I see it before me. My girlfriend may be envious of you, that I do not look upon her as I have with you. Oh my love, your skin as white as freshly fallen snow. Your eyes, like sapphires, far prettier than any jewel. Why, the stars themselves do not compare to you. I see how you lean your hand upon your cheek, oh that I was that glove, so that I might touch your soft cheek."_

_"__Whose there?!" _Kaira called, looking down as though into darkness on the ground below.

Shinichi had to really keep a blush down as he answered with his next line.

_"__She is calling to me, oh b-beautiful bright angel, so white and pure and as glorious as the night. You are like a winged messenger from heaven who turns her eyes upon us wandering mortals and sails upon the winds tides."_

Shinichi couldn't help but notice how much this honestly sounded like Kaira when he thought about her as Kid. He had always thought Kid was beautiful, even as a man, but thinking of Kaira then, standing before the moon with her white cape swirling around her like a phantom in the night. It was breathtaking.

_"__Romeo? Romeo? Do I see you down below? Romeo, I beg of you, deny my father and refuse to consider my name. I want only to love you, my darling, my love and I shall no longer bare the name Capulet."_

Kaira felt her own face flush at her words, but she luckily had long since mastered her poker face, hiding it behind specifically expressional eyes set only for the sake of the act.

_"__Should I speak now or do you have more to say, my love?" _Shinichi called out.

Kaira really wanted to laugh. It reminded her of that night she told him her story. How she asked him to hold his words until she was done speaking.

_"__You are by all rights my enemy in name, my darling. You are a Montague, but I see no Montague before me. What is a Montague as I see it belonging to no part of thee. Be of another name, my sweet Romeo and when you do, I shall be thy love."_

Shinichi was practically gaping at this point. He had never thought about all the others time they had practiced, but these words… it sounded so much like their story, without… you know… the romance part.

_"__I take you at your word and so my love, no longer consider me Romeo."_

Kaira noticed Shinichi blushing and wondered what he was thinking, but ignored it as she continued on with her scene.

_"__What then shall I call you, stranger who comes to me tonight?"_

_"__I know not what to go by, as I am enemy to thee and hateful to myself for being so. If I could I would tear the mere word apart."_

_…_

_"__I want to see your face, but these walls are high and hard to climb. You may meet your death if one of my cousins were to find you here."_

Shinichi grinned as he stepped towards the vines and reached out, his hands placed upon them.

_"__Then with loves light wings, I will scale these walls and perch upon your window, so that I might see your face."_

Shinichi started to climb, when all at once he heard a distinct groan coming from the tower the set crew had built. Whipping his head up, his eyes met Kaira just as the entire frame collapsed.

**GASPS!**

The entire crowd of viewers and those behind stage cried out in horror as the set suddenly fell to pieces with the two young actors beneath it. However when the dust settled, the crowd could only gape as Shinichi stood there above the wood, staring down at the wreckage around him with Kaira in his arms, her face buried in his neck.

The crowd erupted to life, cheering.

Shinichi and Kaira both stared out at the crowd, surprised by the cheers. Shinichi shot a look at Hakuba, but he was surprised not to see the blonde anywhere in sight. Looking back at the crowd, he gulped, suddenly unsure what to do.

"Play along," Kaira whispered into his ear.

Confused, he watched as she suddenly threw herself more on top of him and she cried out in a clear and strong voice.

_"__Romeo, my Romeo, you have saved me this night from the earthquake that threatened to ruin me and my household. I have given you my vow of love and yet now, I give it to you again. My hero and my dear, dear Romeo, I love you more than the boundless sea. I love you more than infinity."_

Shinichi blinked, realizing she had just made up some lines and then infused some future ones together.

_"__You are too flattering and sweet to be real, for I feel this is all a dream. I bid thee goodnight, my fairest, entire next we meet and I take you to be with me!"_

Kaira grinned, glad he had kept up.

_"__You purpose marriage, my dear Romeo. With this decree, I shall bid you goodnight and please, send me word tomorrow, that I might follow you, my lord, throughout this known kingdom."_

_"__I will send thee word tomorrow my darling, now goodnight."_

Kaira looked truly saddened as she got down from his arms and started towards the other side of the curtain, her eyes trained on his.

_"__A thousand times, good night."_

And the curtain closed.

The cheers of the crowd rang out around them and both gave relieved laughs as their classmates surrounded them, patting them on the back and praising them for their sudden ingenuity.

Hurrying to their side, Hakuba appeared with Aoko at his side.

"Are you guys okay?!"

Shinichi nodded as he stepped forward next to Kaira.

"What happened?"

Hakuba grimaced.

"It's a long story."

**FLASHBACK**

Hakuba had been watching the show and everything had been going smoothly with no sign of any issues arising. When Shinichi and Kaira got caught up in their scene, Hakuba felt his attention go with them. So much so that he had lost track of Masako who took full advantage of the situation.

Suddenly turning to check on her, he felt his mouth go dry when he no longer saw her standing nearby. Looking around in a desperate manner, Aoko walked up, a confused and concerned look upon her face.

"Hakuba-kun. What's wrong?"

"Aoko-chan, have you seen Masako?!"

Aoko shook her head, "No, I…"

Hakuba didn't have time to explain. He took off and Aoko after him, calling out in confusion. Just as he rounded the corner, he noticed a movement down below in the cracks of the floor boards. Curious, Hakuba looked around until he noticed a trap door not too far away.

"Hakuba?!" Aoko called after him as he lifted it and began to drop down below.

"Aoko, warn the teacher that something might happen and she needs to get a warning too Shinichi and Kaira."

"Why?! What is going on?!"

Hakuba growled as the girl grabbed his shirt, demanding answers. Darn her and her stubbornness.

"Masako is going to cause a malfunction and it could hurt them, now go!"

Aoko released him, staring in shock before the blonde vanished below the floorboards. Aoko raced to find the teacher, but when she did, it was already too late.

Hakuba had just spotted the girl when he felt the tremor. Looking up through the crack, he stared in horror as the wooden structure collapsed, taking Shinichi and Kaira with it.

Angry, he hurried to the girl and grabbed her arm, yanking her back. She stared up in horror at him.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" he demanded.

"She…" the girl stuttered, tears streaking her face which made for a pitiful sight, "she laughed at me."

Hakuba could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Come on, we need to talk to the police."

**FLASHBACK END**

"I took her to Aoko's father and told him everything. He is going to find her parents and have a sit down with them and talk about what happened and whats going to happen."

Kaira frowned.

"So it's all my fault…"

"No," snapped Hakuba, "this was her decision. Yeah, you may have pushed her a bit, but I think she was already on the edge by then. No one could have known and she knew exactly what she was doing. It's no one's fault but her own."

Aoko sadly looked out towards her dad and classmate.

"I do feel kind of sorry for her though."

Shinichi nodded. He too felt sympathy, but that structure crumpling had scared him. He was only lucky Kaira had jumped into his arms before it had fully collapsed. She may be a pitiful sight, but he felt nothing in regard to her actions. What she had done was wrong.

Kaira on the other hand, still felt responsible. As Shinichi went to greet Megure who had surprisingly come to the event and Aoko went to find her father, Kaira stood outside the school grounds, the night air cool and refreshing after all that time stuck in that stuffy school gym.

"I know you think you're to blame, but you're not," a voice spoke out.

Kaira glanced at Hakuba who stepped up beside her, staring up at the stars.

"Also, I wanted to tell you…" he paused and she turned to look at him, curious about what he was going to say.

"I wanted to tell you… that you looked really beautiful tonight and… I thought you did a great job."

Kaira couldn't help it. She blushed. She hadn't expected that from Hakuba of all people and the way he looked at her, here, under the light of the moon. It was… romantic, to say the least.

"Thank you," she finally responded, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "You did well too."

Hakuba smiled and stared straight ahead, his own face reddening.

"Nice of you to think so," he replied.

Had Kaira always looked so stunning? He wondered, or maybe… he had just never taken the time to stop and notice she really was a woman under all that prankster.

As if reading his thoughts, Kaira shivered and turned, a smirk on her face.

"Don't think flattery gets you anywhere. I still owe you a couple pranks after what you pulled in not telling me about Masako."

Hakuba sighed.

"I didn't think so."

Sharing a knowing grin, the two once again peered up at the stars twinkling in that sea of black above.

"It's a bit chilly out tonight," he whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"May I walk you home?"

Kaira bit her lip and turned to look around for Shinichi.

About that time, she noticed him getting into a police cruiser with Inspector Megure, both of them caught up in a serious conversation as they pulled out of the parking lot. Seems he had completely forgotten about her.

Not necessarily shocked by this, considering she knew how the detectives all were when faced with a case, she turned to Hakuba with a tired smile.

"Sure, I would like that. Thank you."

And so the two started towards her home, walking and chatting casually; a big change compared to their usual never-ending arguments they seemed to have each day.

Perhaps, she thought to herself with a small smile, Hakuba wasn't too bad after all.


	13. From Osaka With Love Pt 1

**Chapter Twelve: **

**From Osaka with Love Pt 1**

Heiji Hattori hadn't heard from Shinichi Kudo in nearly a month and it was bugging him. Big time. He and the shrunken detective of the east had become rather close and now, once his friend had reclaimed his body, it was like they never saw each other anymore. They rarely even texted and it wasn't for lack of trying on Heiji's part. He sent Kudo nearly 15 texts a day!

Still, that brought him to his current predicament.

Standing outside Ekoda High, he was stared uncertain up at the building. Where was Kudo inside this place? Could he just walk in and ask the front desk? Maybe he should just wait outside for him? How long would he have to wait? Man he was hungry, didn't this area have any good food places to eat?

"Um, excuse me."

Hattori startled around, staring in surprise when he noticed a teenage girl in running clothes staring at him with a curious expression.

"Yes?" he asked, "am I in your way? Sorry."

"No, its fine, it's just… are you here at the school for a reason or just…"

He blinked.

"Uh, yeah. I came to find my friend, Shinichi Kudo. Maybe you know him?"

The girl sighed and turned off her ipod before slipping her earphones out of her ears and into her pocket.

"Yeah I do."

Staring at him, she studied his clothes and kicked puppy expression. It was entirely too much for her.

"Are you hungry?"

He stared at her like he had never seen her before (Which he hadn't) as his mouth nearly began salivating at the thought of food.

"Lead the way!"

She just chuckled dryly in a 'I will put up with this idiot for the time being' sort of a way as she walked down the street with him at her heels.

"So I take it you're not from this area?" she asked, though she knew the answer to that question already, having recognized the teen detective.

"No, I am from Ekoda."

"Hmm, cool. My name is Kaira Kuroba, by the way."

"Ah, Heiji Hattori. Nice to meet you."

Kaira just hummed as she slowed to a stop in front of her favorite homie café.

"Is this alright?"

Hattori grinned.

"As long as it has food, anything is fine by me."

Kaira felt her lips twitch. This guy was pretty amusing.

"Alright then."

Opening the door, the two entered and studied the menu above the counter for a moment before Kaira stepped up.

"I want a large hot fudge sundae with marshmallows, cherries, and whip cream. Extra whip cream. Also give me a water and a grilled cheese."

Hattori stared at the girl in front of him in shock. She could really eat all that?!

Noticing his expression, she sighed.

"Do I question you on what you eat? No. So leave me to my food," she grumbled.

Hattori wisely snapped his mouth shut.

Taking a seat at one of the booths, Hattori quickly ordered a combo meal and then joined her.

"So, you know Kudo?"

"I do. He lives with me."

Heiji gaped.

"What?" she asked, amused by his colorful facial expressions he seemed to show every time she did anything.

"It…he…and Ran… they… why?!"

"If you're talking about Ran Mouri, she has refused to speak to Shinichi for the past two months. Since Kudo was coming to school here in Ekoda from Beika every day, I offered him room in my home. Have a problem with that?"

Hattori shook his head, curious about this girl he had coincidentally met.

"So why weren't you in school today?" he asked her curiously just as their food arrived.

Waiting until the waitress walked off, Kaira smirked and cracked open her water bottle.

"Probably because school was out today," she stated in a way that plainly told him she thought he was a retard.

At this point, he might actually have to agree with her. He definitely hadn't helped his case in their earlier conversation.

"I see."

"What about you, Hattori Heiji? Why are you not in school?"

Hattori shrugged.

"We have a four day weekend this week and I wanted more time with Kudo, so left early and came here. I figured he would still be in school, but maybe I could get him to ditch a bit early."

Kaira snorted.

"Good luck with that," she quipped sarcastically, "Shinichi is an ace student; nearly worse than Hakuba in terms of perfection."

Hattori stiffened.

"You know that blonde jerk?!"

Kaira blinked, surprised at the tone.

"…Yes?"

The osakan scowled.

"I take it you do as well?"

The boy just nodded.

"Hmm. Well I can tell you that the 'blonde jerk' as you so elegantly called him isn't in town right now. He is traveling to England today to visit his mother."

"And Shinichi?" the teen asked.

Kaira frowned.

"He is also busy."

Hattori quirked an eyebrow.

"Busy? Does that mean you don't know where he is?"

Kaira glared at him.

"It means he is busy, in other words he is working a case in Beika with Megure."

Hattori raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, jeez. Sorry. Didn't mean to offend."

Kaira sighed and rubbed her hands across her face. It really wasn't this guy, it was just life in general right now was stressing her out. She hadn't heard from her mother in nearly three weeks. She hadn't heard from Shinichi in nearly two days and she had just seen Hakuba off at the airport. That left only Aoko who wouldn't you know, had decided to go on a camping trip with her father over the weekend. It was a rare get away for Ginzo and Aoko though and she wished them the best of luck fishing and sleeping out in the wilderness.

Why was it, she was always left behind?

Seeing the deep sadness in the girl across from him, Hattori felt the sudden need to make her smile.

"Hey, since Kudo isn't here and you look like you don't have anything else to do. Would you… would you like to go sightseeing or to an amusement park or… something?"

Kaira leered at him and Heiji felt a shiver run through him at the sight. Why did this chick feel so dangerous?

"Why, Mr. Hattori. Are you asking me out on a date?"

Heiji gulped.

"Err… not really, but maybe a… just to hang out?"

Deciding the poor guy had suffered enough, Kaira grinned and bounced up straight in her seat.

"Sounds like fun!"

Heiji could only wonder what he had just gotten himself into.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Honestly, the only reason he had invited her out was because he A. felt bad for her. She looked so sad. And B. he wanted to get to know Kudo's new housemate.

If what she said about Ran was true, than did that mean Kudo had moved on and was now interested in this girl? Surely that would be the only reason he would agree to such a move.

"Hey! I'm going to leave you behind!"

Hattori sighed and hurried after the teenager as she led them to her home.

"I just need to change," she stated as she unlocked the door, "have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I will be right down."

Hattori glanced around the dark living room, taking in the light bland colors and the cleanliness of the place. It seemed almost… cold, as though it was rarely lived in. Stepping further inside, he glimpsed the pictures on the wall and stared at them, smiling when he noticed the cute little girl in each one. Must be Kaira, he thought to himself. She hasn't changed much. He wondered who the boy next to her was. A brother maybe? A cousin?

"Okay, I'm ready~" came the sing song voice from the top of the stairs.

Hattori turned and found himself staring at her as she made her way down. If she had looked cute before, she looked sexy now. The girl wore a black tank top with a short cropped red sleeved shirt tied just under her breasts in a southern style. She wore short jean shorts and a pair of red high heeled sandals. Her earlier tossed up black hair now laid in waves over her shoulders and her eyes… he hadn't noticed how indigo they were before.

Clearing his throat when he realized he was staring, he smiled and moved towards the door.

"S-shall we go?"

She grinned and moved past him.

"Sure. Did you decide where to go first?"

"H-How about the art museum?"

Kaira raised an eyebrow but shrugged. To the art museum they went!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry this chapter is short. Next one should be longer!**


	14. From Osaka With Love Pt 2

_I…I had so much fun with this chapter XD I hope you have just as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Enjoy and please, let me know what you think at the end LOL_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**From Osaka with Love Pt 2**

Hattori honestly couldn't get over this girl. What was with her? Was she insane? Hit her head on something? ADHD? OCD? What?! What made her this hyper after such a short period of time?!

Since the moment she dragged him out of her house, they had been to literally five different places within two hours' time and they were _still _going.

"Can you please, just… slow down?" Heiji demanded, yanking her back at the top of the third hour.

The girl in question turned to him with an obvious pout.

"What, you don't like being with me?" she whined.

He swore she was a child as he rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench, getting his breath back.

"I don't mind going wherever it is your taking me, but just… give me a break will you?"

The girl stared at him a moment before sighing.

"Fine, one more place and then we can rest. Deal?"

Hattori eyed her suspiciously, but gave in and followed her. Walking along the road, he noticed the sign for the Ekoda Park and wondered where exactly she was taking him now.

"Here we are," she sang and hurried up to a street vendor.

Sighing, he plopped down on a bench, glancing over at the trashcan nearby. Curious, he pulled it out and read over the front page.

"Kaitou Kid to steal the moon diamond of Zaria this Friday. Huh... Show off," he muttered and tossed it back into the trash before seeking out his companion.

Confused, he watched as she pointed back at him and the man behind the food cart flashed him a somewhat sympathetic smile and handed the girl two large ice cream cones before she hurried back with a shouted, "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

The man just smirked and went back to his other customers as she literally bounced over to where Heiji now sat, watching her a bit nervously.

"Is this why you're so hyper? Sweets?"

Kaira chuckled.

"Maybe~" she sang with a grin, "I don't know which one you like, but I got strawberry and chocolate and then vanilla and blue moon. Which sounds best?"

Hattori hesitated, wondering if she tried spiking them with something before sighing and deciding he might as well get this "date" as she called it, over with.

"The chocolate and strawberry is fine. Thanks."

The girl flashed him a grin as she sat down beside him and chowed down on her own vanilla and blue moon ice cream, the colors creating a faint blue around her lips. Hattori couldn't help but smile. She was kind of cute, in a childish sort of way.

"You know what this ice cream reminds me of?" she asked him randomly, startling him from his thoughts.

"Hmm, what's that?" he asked curiously.

"Kaitou Kid."

Hattori coughed and nearly choked on his next bite, staring at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I mean, its blue moon and vanilla."

Heiji continued to stare.

"Don't you ever read the newspaper?"

Hattori glanced at the trash can newspaper he had just tossed. All he had read was the headline.

Sighing as though she were talking to an ignorant child, she stared at him and spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Kid wears white. Hence, vanilla," she said pointing at the dripping mess of white on her cone, "blue moon ice cream. The moon diamond of Zaria is blue. I'm just saying… it reminds me of Kid-sama."

Heiji huffed and bit into his own ice cream.

"What are you? A Kid freak or something?"

"Why, I am his number one fan!" she shouted with pride.

Hattori grimaced when he noticed all the looks they were now getting. Why did she have to be so loud all the time?

Hurrying to finish his ice cream, he stuffed the last bite of cone in his mouth and swallowed it whole before standing up.

"Look, I am awful tired. How about we call this a day?"

Kaira pouted and stared up at him with what Heiji could only describe as puppy-dog eyes. Ah man… they were lethal.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

Sighing, she shook her head.

"Never mind. I see you don't like me."

"N-now wait a minute. I never said I don't like you, I just… you are… and I…" he hesitated, unsure of where he was going with this. He couldn't stand to see a lady look so down. "Look, I just need to find Kudo, okay?"

Kaira nodded, her eyes downcast.

"You like Shinichi more than me…"

"Well… yeah," he commented, blinking and Kaira nearly laughed at the response but kept her poker face intact as she batted watery eyes his way.

"I'm sorry you don't like me," she cried, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

As the girl began to literally cry, Hattori felt murderous stares from all around burrowing into him. Great, now he seemed like a bad guy.

"A-Alright. Where do you want to go next?"

Suddenly grinning like a kid in a candy store, she grabbed and his hand and hurried down the road.

"This way, Hattor-san. Come on!"

And Heiji was suddenly sure she had played him.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Shinichi sighed, exhausted after a hard day's work. He knew he should have told Kaira where he was going after the play, but Megure had suddenly approached him about an important case he needed help with and Shinichi…well, he just couldn't say no to the inspector when he asked him like that. It was obvious the man was at the end of his chain. He needed Shinichi on this one desperately.

Two murders later and a crying near-victim left in the care of the other officers, he started towards Ekoda; towards home. Maybe he should call Kaira and let her know he had finished the case earlier than expected?

I mean, he did eventually call her, but she wasn't exactly thrilled to hear from him two days after the play… not that he had realized the time. He had been very busy after all. Still, she had eventually eased up on him for worrying her senseless and wished him well.

Perhaps he should bring her chocolate? He knew she liked sweets of nearly every kind.

Whipping out his cell phone, he dialed her number and listened to it ring for a while before the voicemail kicked in. Staring at it, he wondered what she could be doing as he redialed. On the fourth ring, the phone clicked, alerting him someone had answered. He froze however, when a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

Shinichi pulled the phone back and stared at the name and number he had dialed. It said Kaira, so why was…

"Hattori?" he whispered.

"…_Shinichi?!"_ Hattori yelled in disbelief.

Kudo pulled the receiver away, flinching at the sound.

"Geez, not so loud. Why are you answering Kaira's phone?"

"Kaira right…" he sighed, "Kudo, you need to come home man."

Shinichi blinked before he suddenly became worried.

"Why?! Did something happen?! Is Kaira okay?!"

"Woah, calm down. Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. Everything is alright, well… mostly."

"Mostly…" he repeated, monotone.

"Err… see, I sort of went out with your landowner earlier today and we may have… gotten into… a situation."

"A situation…" he repeated again, "elaborate Heiji!"

Hattori winced and glanced at the couch behind him where the girl laid giggling like a mad man.

"She had her drink laced with a drug that made her high as a kite. Seems some guy wanted to take advantage of her and tried to ease her into his car. I caught him and brought her back home. She isn't really all there. Keeps rambling about birds and blondes and ice cream… and now…" there was a pause and Shinichi waited, jerking the phone back when a girlish scream (which sounded suspiciously like Hattori) erupted over the speaker.

"OH MY GOD! She is eating it! _Oh gross_…Shinichi, get back here soon man. I can't handle this weird chic you are living with now. I don't know what happened between Ran and you, but I think you should…_Hey_! Sit down! Stay! Good girl…this chic is just… What I mean is…Shinichi, she's lost her mind."

Kudo sighed.

"Alright Heiji. I'm on my way. Just… keep her there for now. She needs to sleep it off. It sounds like she might be reacting to whatever they slipped her."

"Easy for you to say," came the grumbled response before Heiji gave a loud sigh, "Alright. Hurry. I may kill her before you get here…_hey!_ Stop that! That isn't _edible_…"

Click.

Shinichi just stared at the phone.

That had to be the weirdest phone call _ever._

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

An hour after the phone call and expecting world war III to appear as soon as he opened the door, Kudo slowly slipped inside and stared when he came upon the scene in the living room. Hattori was out cold in the chair nearest the door, armed with a baseball bat, a catcher's glove and something that looked suspiciously like a can of pepper spray. He wore a football helmet he scrounged up from God knows where and had knee pads and elbow pads for skating to boot. Taking his eyes off the obviously paranoid teenager which was his best friend, he turned to face his current landowner who sat on the couch sipping what appeared to be cup of hot tea and was casually flipping through channels.

A clatter in the kitchen had him snapping his gaze to the other room as a familiar blonde head made his way into living room with a tray that looked suspiciously to be filled with scones.

"Hakuba?"

The blonde whipped his head around and a relieved expression crossed his face.

"Shinichi, I am glad to see you are back unharmed. I do believe Kaira was concerned for your safety."

Kudo blinked and turned to the thief who had an all too knowing smile on her face.

"Welcome back Shinichi-kun," she greeted cheerfully.

He just sighed.

Setting his bag near the door and kicking off his shoes, he stepped into the living room and flopped down on one side of Kaira, grabbing a scone as he went. Hakuba said nothing and merely sat on the other side of the girl as he too grabbed a scone and his mug of hot tea.

"Oh, Kudo-kun, would you like some tea?" the brit offered.

"No thank you, the scone is enough," Shinichi replied calmly.

"Alright," Saguru nodded and sipped his tea, all three chewing in silence.

"So," Shinichi finally said after few moments, "I was expecting the house to be burnt down according to what I heard over the phone."

"Overdramatic," Kaira huffed.

"You were eating a bird, live, when I walked in. I don't think he overdramatized."

"A bird?" Shinichi asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kaira shrugged.

"Technically I wasn't eating a bird, I was trying to work on a new trick with one of my doves that another magician did where it looked like he ate his bunny, but it wasn't working well."

"It didn't help you were high as a kite when I walked in."

Kaira growled.

"That stupid jerk. When I get my hands on him, I'll…"

"You'll do nothing," Hakuba corrected for her, "he will meet his just deserts in the near future, rest assured. You on the other hand, still have a lot of that drug in your system. The tea will help flush it out and the scones will make your stomach handle the sickness better when the time comes to rid yourself of the unknown substance, but for now, you should rest."

Kaira pouted.

"Yes mother."

Hakuba rolled his eyes as Shinichi chuckled.

"Why are you here anyways, Hakuba?" Kudo asked, confused. "I thought you were on your way to England."

"Ah yes. I was, but my flight got canceled, unfortunately. Seems I was destined to remain in Japan."

"Aw, I think you just wanted to stay and hang out with two of your favorite classmates!" Kaira tease.

Hakuba glanced around.

"I see Kudo-kun, but I don't see Aoko-chan. I have no idea to whom you arew referring."

Kaira pouted. "Spoil sport."

Hakuba merely sipped his tea. "Me thinks I hear a mouse in the room."

Kaira glared and childishly stuck out her tongue.

Kudo just chuckled.

"You guys are so cute," he said, still laughing, "almost like siblings."

Kaira and Hakuba shared a glance before both turned away, their faces red. Shinichi wasn't considered the best detective in Japan for no reason. He didn't miss the twin blushes now scorching their cheeks and for some reason, it really bothered him.

No one was laughing when Hattori groaned and blinked open his eyes. Instead, all three watched him with different levels of amusement as the detective jerked awake and startled back in the chair, nearly knocking it over in the process, his can of pepper spray at the ready.

"Good morning, Heiji," Shinichi greeted.

"Oh thank God," Hattori breathed, "I am so glad to see you, Kudo. I…I need to go home. Kazuha I'm sure is worried and I just…" he stared at Kaira who smiled innocently back, causing the Osakan to shiver. "I need to go. Night Kudo. I will call you later."

The three watched him as he practically ran from the house and out the door, swinging it closed behind him. Taking another bite of his scone, Shinichi shook his head.

"You guys seriously broke him."

"I did nothing," Hakuba defended, "I merely insisted to make tea upon arriving and left the Osakan twit to his babysitting duty."

Kaira just laughed.

"How did he end up here anyways?"

Kaira turned to Kudo and just smiled.

"Oh, you know how it is Shin-chan. The winds of fate."

And both boys shivered, believing whole heartedly that Fate and Kaira worked hand in hand.

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_Well? Was it worth it? XD_**


End file.
